The Little Burden
by Vinny Martello
Summary: Fox takes in a young vulpine that is the son of James McCloud's close friend. Full of Action! Intensity! And plenty of humor! Chapter 20 ready. Don't forget to read the sequel! Just as a side note I slightly revised it. If you already read it,dont bother.
1. The First Shots Fired

By: Vinny Martello

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter:1

The First Shots Fired

_The last few shots were fired, and Andross was no more._

After fox put Andross six feet under, he seemed a little more satisfied with his life. The years were slow after his defeat and not much buisiness came about. It was pretty much like a dull vacation... no work, but no play either.

Fox: So, any of you guys wanna' go somewhere for our little time off?

Slippy: Actually, I'm not sure. I just really want to keep working on this translating device, it's fluent in 150 languages but still has a few kinks.

Fox: Wow, thats not bad Slippy. Could you invent something _useful? _I dont know, like a soft-serve machine?

Slippy: Very funny Fox.

Falco: Hey I know, why dont we...

Just then a message from from general pepper came into the bridge of the great fox. "Fox, I have a favor to ask of you, there were shots fired near the Cornerian air base I want you to check it out, regularly the police force could have handled this, but this time it is a little bit different." "Ok Chief, be there in no time."

The Team arrived at the Cornerian air base in their arwings and they opened the cockpits. A guard escorted them to the scene. When fox walked passed the yellow tape, amidst the blood and plasma burns in the ground, was a blood-stained note. It was written to a guy named Ravas Embers and the odd part was, its return adress was signed James McCloud! Fox opened it up and read it:

_Hey Roz! I heard you had yourself a son not too long ago, congratulations. Knowing you, he will make a good pilot and an even better comedian. When he comes of age he should enlist in the airforce, just like you. Well any-hoo I have some mission concerning that old fool Andross, wish me luck! _

_-James_

Fox was astounded, who could have gotten this letter? And how? General Pepper shortly arrived thereafter and told Fox that the person holding the letter was in the air base hospital.

Fox entered the hospital and Pepper showed him the room. Fox looked apon the child and noticed something, he looked a lot like James McCloud.

Fox: Well that's unusual. He looks a lot like my dad.

General Pepper: He must be the son of old Roz.

Fox looked at the child who lay there sleeping. Even though he was badly injured he looked at peace. There was certainly a mystery about just waiting to be revealed.


	2. Enter the Little Burden

Chapter 2:

Enter the Little Burden

Fox walked next to the child's bed, he was conscience but looked a little dizzy, so he decided to speak with him anyway. He still couldn't get over the fact that kid looked just like his dad.

Fox: Wow, you looked pretty banged up, you alright?

Child: Yeah, I guess I'm not very popular around here, maybe I should run. eh heh heh...

Fox: Come on kid, you need your rest. By the way what's yer name?

Child: Ummm, hold on it will come to me... I'm so pumped with ana...steezia. I are a wee bit stoned right now. I'm hungry. OH! That's it!! (the little vulpine held out his hand and cheerfully said) My name is Roka Embers! Good to meet you.

Fox: My name is Fox McCloud, good to meet you. (his name is Embers?)

Roka: OH! So yooouuurrrrr Fooooooox! Well... I wanted to speak to you... I thinks... Ummm, can I speak with you later when I'm not so freakin high and in a grandma robe? I AM SO SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU, MAYBE TOMMORROW?! Hehehehe. -passes out-

Fox: Yeah, er... ummm... see you tomorrow... I guess?

Fox left the room and spoke with Peppy. "So how did it go Fox?" "Well, he's a tiny bit dizzy from the drugs, but I was able to learn that his name is Roka Embers, and he looks just like my dad."

Peppy: Embers? Ahh, I remember Roz Embers, I never met him myself, but he was the test pilot for a newer arwing prototype back in the day... Ofcourse, prototypes don't always do what they should. Thats a day we all remember. "

Fox: What do you mean?

Peppy: Well, when the engineers were finished working on the kinks of the arwing, Roz took it on its final test drive, everything was working perfectly, but, when he was using the new booster that was designed, the fuel cells burst into flames and it blew up in midair. When scientists went over the wreckage, it appeared though as if something got caught into the intake, it wasn't the arwing's fault but a freak accident, so with this in mind, the plane was finished and shipped out for combat use. The only thing we have left of Roz is the video taken on the day of the test flight.

Fox: Why don't we watch it? The arwing is a good fighter, why would it do something like that?

Peppy: Ok, lets head down to the archives.

The team headed for the archives and found the video. At the time of the explosion in the video, Fox yelled "STOP!, REWIND IT!" They rewound the video and played it in slow motion. A faint blue streak hit the arwing right before it exploded. This was no freak accident, it was a murder.

Fox: Well, If we told him that he would be devastated.

Falco: Someday he needs to learn the truth.

Slippy: Poor kid, thats terrible.

The team headed back to Fox's apartment and went to sleep, Falco on the couch, Slippy on the floor, Peppy on the extra bed, and Fox... with his teddy. The next day they headed back to the air base to ask Roka about the letter that Fox had found.

Fox: Hey Roka, what were you doing with this letter? How did you get it? And what do you want with us?

Roka: Well, it's obvious that you read it, so I'll tell you: James and my dad were pen pals for a while. It's kinda funny, but they met on an online RPG of some sort. They hit it off pretty well and soon became good friends. Ofcourse, people who knew Mr. James McCloud didn't really know my dad because of their particular relationship; but, for a little while they met each other at the airbase. A few days before Dad died I was just a toddler at the time, he receieved a letter from Mr. McCloud. I wanted to show that letter to you because I thought that James might let me join the team sometime in the future. I haven't seen him anywhere, I would think that he would still be alive, he probably would be in his fifties maybe, but I'm not sure.

Fox: Roka, my dad dissapeared not too long after your dad died in the ummm... accident. He was going after Andross and we haven't seen him since.

Roka: Fox? "yeah?" I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your father, I had no idea, I didn't mean to impose. I had no idea about this, that's why I came here. Well any-hoo, I guess that makes us allies, I hold a grudge against Andross myslef, along with plenty other people. You see, my mom was an intelligence officer for the secret service, Mom and the team were able to sniff out the real plan by Andross, but, Andross cought wind of this but was banished to Venom before he could do anything about so the case was closed.

Mom died a few years ago in her sleep, it almost seemed like that "sudden death syndrome" that one in a billion gets, but I had a strong suspicion that andross was behind all of it. I could be wrong, but still... I WANT HIS HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER, THAT BASTARD, THEY SAY MY FATHER'S DEATH WAS AS ACCIDENT BUT THAT'S A LIE!! (breathing heavily, got a little teary) huh,huh,huh. I'm sorry for such a foolish outbreak, forgive me.

Fox: Ya' know what? Don't apologize! I know how you feel!

Roka: (Calms down) Well, anyway, I was hoping to join the team, I'm only sixteen but I have some good credentials, oh. and sorry about yesterday, I was in a tizzy. It was a horrible first impression, I know.

Fox: Dont worry about it. When you get out of this hospital we shall see what you can do.

Falco: You have credentials?_ I_ have credentials kid.

Roka:(sticks pinky in ear) What?! You have croutons? Oh, I'd love some!!

Falco: Why you little...

Peppy: (chuckles) Don't lose you head Falco.

Slippy: I like croutons too, they are good on a salad!

Falco: Slippy, you like everything!

Peppy: Well team, we had better get back to the ship and check up on any missions that have been sent.

The team headed back to the arwings and flew to the Great Fox.

Fox: The doctor said that he would be out by the end of the week, we can test him then.

-End of chapter 2


	3. The First Mission

Chapter 3

The First Mission

Roka was out of the hospital by the end of the week and Fox McCloud headed down to the base to pick him up. When Fox arrived, Roka was at the landing port waiting for him. When Fox saw Roka he realized how badly he was injured. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there were bandages wrapping around his chest and back and one around his left thigh. The person who tried to kill him was quite obviously a greenhorn sniper who went through plenty of rounds.

Roka: Hey Mr. McCloud, ready for that test?

Fox: Please, Call me Fox. And sure, I'll test you at the base, the Great Fox.

Roka: Where is it?

Fox: It's outside Corneria's atmosphere.

Roka: COOL!!! "_Awwww... Great. This sounds soooo Star Trekky."_

When the two arrrived at the Great Fox, Peppy was at the hangar to meet them.

Peppy: Welcome back boys, so... I'm ready to see what your made of. Make me proud.

Roka entered an older arwing. His first mission was to take out a bundle of asteroids heading towads the ship. The arwing was equipped with a single lazer and was empty of nova bombs, it was pretty much a training vehicle.

Roka: Ok Mr. Peppy, I'll do my best. _"Oh?, now I definately know I can fly this thing, thank God for Microsoft Flight Simulator."_

Roka flew straight into the asteriod field blasting them one by one, he was doing pretty good until he went a little too deep into the field.

Peppy: Roka, yer goin' in a little too far, you'd better come back soon.

Roka: All right, I will be back shortly.

Roka began maneuvering through the asteroid field at a dangerous speed, he was dodging and blasting with good accuracy. Then he decided to boost... right in the middle of the asteriod field. He quick-dodged every single asteroid and fired apon any in his way. He was messing that place up. After about half an hour, Peppy finally convinced Fox to call him back in.

Fox: C'mon Peppy, I think he's doing great.

Peppy: Flying through an asteriod field like that with his lack of experience is not great!

Fox: (on the radio) Ok Roka, come on back.

Roka: Roger!

Roka arrived back at the hangar and Peppy had his arms crossed. Fox however was smiling.

Peppy: At your experience level pulling stunts like that is un-called for. Don't do it again...

Peppey walked back to the lounge and Fox decided to speak with Roka as well.

Fox: Don't worry about it kid, I think you did awsome! I cant wait to see you in action!

Roka: Thanks. (coughs) Oh, sorry. I'm still a little sore from, well ya' know.

Fox: It's all right.

"Fox McCloud, report to the bridge." It was General Pepper. He had a message for Fox.

General Pepper: Fox, there is a strange disturbance on a lesser known planet, it's called dinasour panet. I need you to check it out, the planter seems to be separating itself and if this continues it could cause serious problems to the Lylat system.

Fox: All right chief.

Fox: Roka, you take care of the place while I'm gone, ok?

Roka: You got it!

Fox headed out on his mission and the rest of the team had work to do on their own. Falco had left and nobody had seen him for a while. Roka however had nothing to do, until he walked around the ship. The lounge was rittled with potatoe chips and other things, the laundry was unkept, and the restroom was... **HELL!!**

Roka: Lord? What did I do to deserve this?

And with that Roka began his own mission, operation: Clean This Stupid Wreck! He began his work in the lounge, he found a spider web-covered vacuum cleaner (which explains a lot) in a closet and began cleaning the floor. Next step was the couch and the dust covering the television and the Tivo reciever. Under the mess of wires he found a neglected N64... Roka broke out in tears. "Who would commit such an atrocity?" Then was the forgotten pile of laundry, this took three hours. Being wrapped in bandages and having a cruch strapped to your wrist isn't helpful when doing work. He mopped the hallways and dusted the furinture, during his escapade he found ROB. "Hello, who are you?" "_I am Rob, The Star Fox Team's mechanic, along with other duties. Well, It appears that you are injured, can I assist you in any way?" _"Yeah, could you help me with the bathroom? It neads a good cleaning." _"DOES NOT COMPUTE!!" _And with that the little robot ran for his life.

"Some help he is, well, guess I'll go it alone." After one hour in the forgotten corner hell the bathroom was finally clean. "Man! This was worse than watching **An Inconvenient Truth, **well, probably not."

After a few days the Great Fox was back to being a stable environment. The rest of the team was so busy with thier different jobs that they didn't even notice Roka... and the pain staking slave-labor he went through. After a few weeks Roka heard from Fox, he was in the bridge with the rest of the team.

Fox: Hey guys, mission accomplished!

Team: Hooray!!

Fox: Oh, and while I was out, I met Krystal!

Roka: OOOH! So you found yourself a girl?

Fox: Sure did!

Roka: Awww great, Fox is a furry...

End of chapter 3


	4. The Negotiator

Chapter 4

The Negotiator

Fox made it home from his trip to dinousar planet and brought back Krystal as a souvenier. It seemed that they were inseperable.

Fox: ...That's my team Krystal, and I want you to meet one more person, his name is Roka Embers, the newest member of our team.

Roka: Wow Fox, you have good taste!

Krystal: Stop! You're making me blush. hehe.

Roka: It's good to meet you! I know we will become good friends.

Roka and Krystal hit it off pretty well. Over the next few weeks they became close friends. Over this period, Roka had made another friend on Corneria; A big black panther named Mike. He owned Mike's Music Shop on Center Street in Corneria city. When getting groceries to make dinner for the team he noticed the shop and went in. That's where he met Mike. Over those next couple of weeks "Big Mike" became the father that Roka never really had. (You will hear more about this character later on.)

As for Krystal and Roka, they spent a lot of time together and developed a little ongoing joke that always made Fox mad. Thet pretended to be a "couple".

Krystal: So Sweetie, what are you making for dinner? (Just so you know he can cook, he does it for the team all the time.)

Roka: Only the best my dear.

Fox: Cut it out Roka!! She's my girl! Get your own!

Roka: Your just jealous of my boy-ish charm!

Fox: You are going to regret that...

Roka: You'd better not or you won't get anything to eat. _Hehehehe._

Fox: -sigh- I guess I have competition.

Krystal: Well, seeing you get all fired up like that certainly is a lot of fun.

Roka enjoyed the life he had. He had freinds and who taught him many things. Slippy was especially happy with Roka because he like mechanics just as much as he did. However, Roka was more of an old-timy gearhead compared to Slippy who was a high-tech engineer. Roka had a lot to learn still, but he still tried to the best he could be. He wanted to go on a mission, but the team didn't think he was ready.

Roka: There havent been any missions in over a week, I'm dying!! Even though I never get to _go on missions _at least it's not as boring when I see what the team is up to.

Falco: Quit yer griping. You dont hear me cry-babyin'!

Roka: _That's not what your journal says._ (In a cold calm tone.)

Faclo: Whaaaaa??

Slippy: Well, I guess we can continue on that project of ours Roka. That idea of yours was different, but a weapon technology like that might work.

Roka: Ok, fine. We'll do it.

Falco: Come back here!

Roka, being a lover of antiquated weapons had searched the archives and found blueprints for a forgotten technology... FIREARMS.

He and Slippy had finished making an early 50cal. muzzle loading trapper pistol from the Great War and a Nickel Plate .38 special that the police force had used over 150 years ago. The two decided to show Fox the "new" weapon and what it was cabable of.

Fox: So you have some new weapon eh? You say it can pierce cold plasma shields and yet it fits in the palm of your hand. Funny.

Roka: Well, since the Great Fox has a firing range, we will show you.

At the firing range, Slippy set up a small plasma shield and put a target behind it.

Roka: Fox, will you give me your blaster?

Fox: Fine.

Roka fired the blaster at the shield and the beam of light ricochet everywhere. (A squeeling cat could be heard in the distance).

Roka then pulled out his 38. and fired apon the target. (BOOM) It pierced the shield and he nailed a bull'z eye.

Fox: What type of weapon is this?

Roka: It's called a firearm, it used lead as amunution. The cool thing about lead is that it cancels out anything "Star Wars". Lead is the most un-reactive element in creation. It's perfect against modern defense devices because

Fox: That's cool and all but i'll just stick with my blaster. Any more great ideas?

Roka: Yes! I'm bringin oil back! I have recreated the XR 200 trail bike; over 100 years ago something like this would have been used on a dirt racing track, it's a long forgotten sport. It uses gasoline, which is still available on Corneria. Lots of antique collectors drive the last of the oil burners back on the home planet. Oil is not mass produced but it sure is cheap.

Fox: Well, doesn't that sound soooo useful. It's cool that you like some of the antiques but come on! It has no functional use! It's too old.

Roka: You'll see.

Fox headed back to the bridge and Roka and Slippy went back to the workshop. "Slippy, this other little project of ours must be kept confidential, is that clear?" "Yes."

Fox was at the bridge for briefing on a new mission finally. "Fox, General Pepper here, in the "Black Wilderness" region on Corneria there has been sightings of Andross' followers assembling. There is an old abandoned military base there and you need you to get some information and find out what they are planning. You would be easy to spot in the croud but Roka is not a well known member. He could be useful to you." "OK chief, I guess I'll give him a shot."

Fox, Falco, and Roka went to Corneria in the arwings and found the "Black Wilderness" region about 700 miles south-west of Corneria City. The radars picked up traces of vehicles which marked the spot for the old military base. The team landed and Roka pulled his XR 200 out of the bomb-bay.

Fox: You brought that old thing along? I told you thats it's useless!

Roka: Well, we'll see who gets to the base faster.

Vroooooom!! Roka went speeding off into the harsh trails through the large green forest.

Falco: Well, I guess those things arent all that bad... Eh, Fox? Hehehe.

Fox: Shut up!

After one hour Fox and Falco made it to the outskirts of the base. They were hiding near the entrance and saw that Roka's bike was parked right next to one of the buildings and he was in the croud of about 200 Andross followers. They were all outside setting up a camp and the ring-leader, a Monkey of some sort was sitting inside the office building at the old base. Roka walked inside the base and and entered the office building to speak with the leader. Fox and Falco could hear the conversation between the leader and Roka.

Roka: It's clear that you are rebuilding Andross' army. So can I join?

leader: Well kid, you got anything useful to the team? We need strong men so we can crush all who oppose us, especially the Star Fox Team!

Roka: Yeah. (pulls out revolver) I'm a crack shot.

leader: Wait, is that a firearm? hahaha! How is that useful?

Roka: Simple, these things fire lead rounds which pierce those stupid plasma shields.

leader: Well, isn't that intriguing? What's also intrguing is that little ear-piece that your wearing. Care to explain that?

Roka: Alright, so you got me. What are you gonna' do about it eh? General Pepper wants you and so does the Star Fox team . Well, since you know now, you're going to come to my terms.

leader: Oh really? Coming to the terms of a rebelious teenager? Guards, sieze him!

Right then Roka took off his black leather coat, under it was a smart-bomb.

Roka: Hmhmhmhm. Funny. Your're going to kill me? Doing that would be the mistake of your life. See these wires running into the back of my neck? They monitor my nerve impusles; the computer inside this bomb knows every single function my body is performing. If any system were to shut down, say brain waves, nerve impulses, blood-flow, this computer would know. If the sensor in this little fire-cracker indicates a system shutdown, the bomb will ignite.

leader: You are bluffing, not only will I have you killed but tortured drom dusk till dawn!!!

Roka got a sickening and menacing look in his eyes and began to smile and laugh hystericaly. He looked though as if he had gone mad.

Roka pulled out his revolver and stuck in a round, he began playing roulette. Spuuuuuurrrr! Click! (the leader's expression changed) Spurrrrr! Click! "You wouldn't dare" (Now there was shear terror in his eyes) Spurrrrrrr! ...

leader: No wait, I'll come to your terms; what do you want?

Roka: _Hehehehe._ Well, I want you to call off everything, Andross is dead so just quit and go home!

leader: You little bastard... I decline.

CLICK!...BANG!

Roka's head began to bleed as he slowly fell to the ground. Beep! Beep! Beep! The bomb began ticking, "NOOOOOOO!!!" The leader got onto a ship and flew out of the base. Fox saw everything through his binoculars, and heard everything through the microphone. Total shock was on his face. He fell backwards and passed out. Roka... was dead. "Fox! Fox! Wake up! What happened?" He then came too.

Fox: I saw everything, we need to get back to the arwings! A bomb is going to go off!

Falco: What the heck is going on?

Fox: Don't question me, just go!

Falco: What about Ro...

Fox: SHUT UP!!

The two ran back towards the arwings and and got on, when they were up in the sky, they saw the base explode and a mushroom cloud enter the air. Roka had blown up the entire base. Falco then realized what had happened, he felt his heart sink and he felt sick to his stomach. Not a word was spoken as they flew towards the Great Fox. What were they going to do now?

End of Chapter 4.


	5. The Bad News

Chapter 5

The Bad News

Fox and Falco arrived late that night and the team was in the bridge waiting for the report.

Fox: We uncovered s-s-some imortant inf-f-formation and w-w-we found out that someone is trying to rebuild Adnross' army.

Krystal: It's good that you found that information and... Wait! where's Roka? Is he still on Corneria?

Falco turned his back and Fox's ears drooped and tail between the legs.

Fox: Well, Roka wiped out the entire army... at the cost of his own life. Somehow he snuck a bomb in there and he didn't make it out.

Team: (REALLY big gasp)

Slippy: Waaaahaaaaa! (He ran away crying)

Slippy went to his room, struck by his own guilt. He made the computer for Roka, and Roka made the bomb. It seemed like a clever plan at first, but he was wrong. It was his fault that Roka was dead. Later on, after a time of reminisce, looking back o the short time they had spent with him, the team eventually went to bed with tears in thier eyes.

Krystal:(thinking) I can't sense him anywhere! Why can't I find him?

Slippy: (thinking) It's all my fault.

Peppy: (Thinking) It's too hard to believe that the little trouble maker is gone. Im' gonna' miss him.

Falco: (Thinking) He was one of a kind, I'm gonna' miss those home-cooked meals. Poor Kid.

Fox: (Thinking) Why did I let Roka on board? How am I going to explain to the Chief... Oh, I don't know. (Fox cried himself to sleep)

Very early in the morning (About 5-o'clock) A small ship landed in the hangar of the Great Fox. The cockpit popped open and a dark figure entered the ship. He walked to the bridge and saw Fox sleeping on his chair. He walked a little closer still and grabbed his shoulder.

Fox: Ahhhh! (pulls out blaster and puts it on the intruders nose) Who are you? Why are you here?

dark figure: What? Do I look _that _bad?

Fox: Huh? NO! It cant be! You were lost in a black hole! (He's still a little disoriented) Why are you covered in blood? What happened?

dark figure: What? No-No -No-No. I'm not James you idiot! You have forgotten already? What a horrible thing to to to your best pal.

Fox: R-R-Roka? But your're d-d-d-dead...

Roka: -Cough!- Nope! A little thing -Cough!- like that couldn't kill me, it would take Duck Norris to put me six feet under.

Fox: Wahahahaha! Your're alive! (Tightly embraces)

Roka: Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Stop! Be gentle with me. I'm injured... Stop hugging me! OWWWWWW!!

Fox: I can't believe it; your alive? how? You shot yourself! I saw the blood on your face!

Roka: (Still being crushed) -Not for long...- (Fox lets go) What an idiot you are! That was a blank. The gunpowder caused my head to bleed but it was an act. As for the bomb, everything about it was real. The computer and everything, but, I activated it manually as I fell. When I came too about 30 seconds later the timer had begun to tick. I had only five and a half minutes. I ran out of the building, through the extremist camp. Many had gone into their tents and some didn't pay much attention to me. I ran to my useless XR 200 and took off. I had made good distance but the shear force of the bomb threw mw off my bike and I smashed into some rocks in a large creek. I don't know how long I was out for. But when I came too, the sun was down and I had been cut up by the rocks pretty bad. When I stood up I realized that my leg was broken. My bike had been damaged, I had to walk. It took me two hours to make it to the arwing and I got in it and ended up here.

Ahhh! MY stomach! where did this pain come from?

Roka and Fox looked down and saw a piece of shrapnel wedged in his gut. Roka began to cough up blood. "Oh no! It worse than I thought."

Fox: We need to get you to a hospital! (Turns on the communications) Attention team! Everyone report to the bridge pronto!

Roka: Why did you go and do that? Old man Peppy's gonna' give me a good talkin' to. You little... (Passes out)

Fox: Roka! Don't leave us!

The team rushed Roka to Corneria in a small transport ship. They entered the atmosphere and headed for the Corneria City hospital. They hit the landing pad and doctors were waiting for them. Fox had called the hospital on his cell phone a few minutes before.

He was put on a bed and rushed to the emergency room to stop the bleeding. The surgeons stopped the bleeding but had a hard time figuring out how to remove the shrapnel. It was positioned where there was a small ammount of internal bleeding but it it was moved, the bleeding would worsen. Roka's life was a ticking time bomb in and of itself.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. A Time of Healing

Chapter 6

A Time of Healing

The surgeons were in a pickle, they had to remove the shrapnel from his stomach without causing severe internal bleeding. He appeared to be stable, for now. His bleeding had stopped and he seemed to be ok. He was bragging to the team about how tough he was, just being his plain old self.

Surgeon: Excuse me, I need to have a private word with you Mr. McCloud, (leaves room) Roka seems to be in stable condition. But the small piece of steel in his abdomen could be a real hazard, we may have to perform a surgery if it doesn't want to come out.

Fox: Oh, I see.

Surgeon: I strongly believe that he will live none the less.

Fox: Thanks.

Meanwhile, in Roka's hospital room.

Roka: You should have seen the look on that stupid monkey's face when I wipped out my bomb, ehehe. Those terrorist extremists had it comin'.

Falco: I can't believe you! You blow yourself up! Wipe out an army! And then live to brag about it! Ooooh! YOU are just too much!

Krystal: What were you thinking!? We thought you were dead! How could you?

Peppy: I think you went too far when you pulled this stunt Roka.

Roka: Sorry... I didn't think it would quite happen this way. I feel a little dizzy...

Surgeon: I want everybody to leave the room immediately! We have work to do!

A few surgeons enter the room and close the curtains close. They decide t perform the surgery. The clock is ticking. Outside, Fox could hear Roka groaning as the shrapnel is removed. It sounds though is if he is holding back his tears and trying to be strong. After one painstaking hour, the surgeon walks to the waiting room.

Surgeon: Well, I must say, that child of yours absolutely refuses to die. Through most of the procedure he kept talking about how he was not going to pass away in a hospital bed. It looks like that scrappy little child is going to make it.

At that time, General Pepper entered the hospital wanting to speak with Fox. He was informed that important information had been gathered and that Roka was hospitalized. So, Fox first told Pepper about Roka's "strategy".

General Pepper: So, he used a bomb as leverage in a negotiation? I must say, it takes a lot of guts to pull a trick like that. So you say he actually had the bomb wired to his nervous system so it would ignite if his life had ended? That is brilliant, and quite stupid.

Fox: He also found that someone was trying to rebuild the army of Andross. He called the leader a "stupid monkey".

General Pepper: Well Fox, that "stupid monkey" that you speak of has to be Andrew Oikonny. 'looks like we have some trouble on our hands.

Fox: He made a very rash decision, we will think of a punishment after he leaves the hospital.

General Pepper: Punishment? This child is a hero! He single handedly wiped out an entire army that could have desimated cities without military protection. The thing is, we had a double angent sent to the base before you were. She said that there were over five hundred armed soldiers. A force this size could have endend hundreds of lives. His decision was quite rash indeed, but I believe a reward would be more fit, don't you think?

Fox: Ok... Fine.

A week later Roka was back on his feet. He decided to stay on Corneria for a while. Fox let him use his apartment for a place to stay. The rest of the star fox team was up in the sky, waiting for missions from the chief.

Roka just wanted a short vacation, his first mission took alot out of him. He spent a lot of time with Mike at the music shop on Center Street.

Mike: So I hear you nearly got ya' self killed. Don't go scarrin' me like that ya' hear? Your my best customer, I can't afford to lose you.

Roka:Yeah, alright. Like I said before, Andross' legacy lives on.

Mike: Well, at least you stopped that monster from takin' any lives for the time bein'. Good job son.

Roka: So, got any more jazz, swing, or the like?

Mike: Nah, ain't got any more of them old songs yet. Ya' Know, you could try this CD, It's got some early rock' n 'roll. Why don't ya' give it a try?

Roka: Sure!

Over time, Roka began to like the classics. Mike told Roka about the different types of music and Roka listenened intently. Roka really liked big Mike. (Like I said Before, Mike becaome the father Roka never really had). One day, as he was heading towards the grocer to pick up some food to make dinner, he heard a cry for help. He limped over to the alley way where he heard the cry. There was a girl being robbed by some big ugly pit bull. Being the little gentleman that he was, he retaliated.

Roka: Let her go you little punk!

dog: Bold words coming from a broken little runt like you! Im gonna' break you up even more than you already are!

The dog lands a punch right in Roka's face. He went flying and hit the ground. In his condition, that was more than he could take. He uses his wrist-strapped cruch to pull himself up and with his other hand, he pulled out his conceal carry, the 50.cal trapper. He stuck the big single shot right between the eyes. "get lost mutt..." The big dog ran for his life. Roka picked up the purse and was about to hand it to the girl when he noticed something, she was beautiful. She was a very light gray vixen wearing denim shorts and a dark blue tank top. She had a slender figure and a cute face, and She had short hair (kind of like Krystal). Roka handed her the purse. Then the girl gave him a kiss.

Roka (blushing) Hey waddya' do that for?!

girl: thanks for saving me.

Roka: Ummm... yeah, any time.

girl: Aren't you going to introduce yourself?

Roka: M-m-my name-s-s Roka.

Roxy: I'm Roxy it's good to meet you.

Roka: -gulp- well nice to meet you too. (oh no! What do I do?)

Roxy: What happened to you? Your leg is broken and you are covered in bandages.

Roka: I was in an accident. (she musn't know about what happenned! that's a secret.)

Roxy: I'm sorry to hear that.

Roka: Naww, it's fine. I'll get better. Ummm... Are you hungry?

Roxy: Sure, where should we eat?

Roka: (Crap, all I do is cook, I don't know the whereabouts of any restaurants) Why don't you choose? I haven't been here long any way, I don't know my way around that well.

Roxy: Ok then! My favorite restaurant is CFC. (corneria fried chicken, hahaha! I am such a clever writer.)

Roka: Ok, lets go!

The two went to CFC and had a meal there. Roxy like shopping so she went to the mall, Roka just decided to tag along. He didn't mind at all. At the gaming center was a young wolf, about seventeen. He saw Roxy and he had a sour expression on his face. He confronted her.

kid: Where have you been ya little slut?

Roka: Shut yer' mouth punk!

kid: Funny! Look at you! You're all bandaged up. You couldn't win a fight if your life depended on it!

Roka then lifts his shirt, exposing his trapper. "I have my guns do the fighting for me."

kid: gasp. I'm tellin the cops!

Roka: Don't bother, thay already know.

Roxy: Raian! You are such a coward. That's why I dumped you.

Roka: (Puts hand on face) Uggh! Just slap him or something and forget the high-school drama!

Raian: Why you little...

Roka: And what is it whith people always callig me little? Am I really that short?

Raian: Shut up! Come on Roxy let's go.

Roxy: No!

Raian: That's it! (he hits her in the face)

Roka: Hitting a girl... what an act of cowardice. You are small and weak. You had better leav now.

Raian: What are you gonna' do about it? You stupid little fox!

Roka: Now you've done it. We are taking this outside. I'll see you behind the mall in five minutes.

Raian: I'll be there you runt!

(Five minutes later)

Roka: Glad to see you came. Ready to apologize to Roxy?

Raian: Yeah right.

Roka drives his left fist into the lupine's throat causing him to fall to his knees. "Now apologize" "Never"

He then lifts his right hand, and shashes the lupine on the back of the head with his wrist-strapped cruch. He wimpers in shear pain. "Now will you apologize?" "OK! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" The very humbled Raian runs away wimpering.

Roxy: Wow, noboby has ever stood up for me like that before. Thanks.

Roka: Hehehe. No problem! Would you like me to walk you home?

Roxy: Sure!

Roka walked Roxy home, he realized however that she lived in the bad side of town. It was decrepit and laiden with crime. He decided to take extra caution. They arrived at her house and her father was sitting on the porch. He was asleep, and smelled strongly of gin.

Roxy: Thanks for walkiong me home. Your're really sweet. (She gives him another kiss)

Roka: (Blushing with a hazy hue of red) Sure...

Roka began to limp his way home, but he realized something, he was lost. "Awwwww Crap! Maybe I can pick up a scent, nope, can't find it, great..." The poor little vulpine had to find his way home. To his great fortune, he found a taxi. He payed him the money and the driver took him to center street. "Perfect, now I can walk home." The little vulpine limped his way backed to the apartment.

"Well I've made a friend today, and an enemy too."

End of chapter 6


	7. Fox's Pain, Roka's Joy

Chapter 7

Fox's Pain, Roka's Joy

Roka's two week vacation was up. It that period of time he met a girl and got hip with 50's music. He was still using his cruch but was able to move much better now. Soon he could walk on his own. However, his gut was still pretty darn sore. But it was worth it... All that attention! Roka flew back to the great fox only to find that the place was a mess again. "Well, looks like I'm still team housewife." He cleaned it up... AGAIN. Only this time the N64 was hidden in a safe place so nobody could hurt the poor thing. "Fox is putting me through too much greif, time for revenge! Let the elaborate practical jokes begin! I dont mean the pail of water, I'm looking for some class!" Roka began plans immediately.

THE NEXT DAY

Roka: Pssst. Hey Falco.

Falco: What?

Roka: Wanna' pull a practical joke on Fox?

Falco: I have been bored out of my mind lately, I'd love too.

Roka: Okay, here's the plan...

LATER THAT NIGHT

Two dark figures entered Fox's room. Shear terror and malice are radiating in a demonic aura. Then the crime is comitted.

THE NEXT MORNING

Fox: Morning.

Roka-Falco: Good morning Fox!

Fox: You seem to be in a good mood.

Falco: Ehehe... I sure am!

Fox: The weirdest thing happened, this morning when I woke up I smelled Slippy's calogne and I found his good luck charm. Kind of strange isn't it?

Falco: Yeah, that _is _strange.

Roka: Pssst. Falco. Do you think Slippy will get the blame?

Falco: Definitely.

Fox: (Walking to the bathroom) Yawn. Good morning dear.

Krustal: Good morning honey... Fox? What is on your tail?

Fox: Huh?... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (imagine satin's voice) So thats why I found slippy's charm in my room, he did it. SLIPPY!! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!

Slippy: Sheesh. What's your problem?

Fox: THIS IS MY PROBLEM!!

Slippy looked at Fox and saw a huge pink bow-tie strapped to his tail. It was all slippy could do not to laugh.

Fox: I FOUND YOUR GOOD LUCK CHARM IN MY ROOM, ALONG WITH THE SMELL OF YOUR FAVORITE CALOGNE, DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY YOU DIDN'T DO IT!

Slippy: But I swear I didn't do it!

Fox: COME HERE!

Meanwhile Roka and Falco were in the kitchen. Both of them were dying of a heart atack.

Roka: AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! We totally scored!

Falco: HAHAHAHA! That was the most fun I had in years!

Roka: So? Who's next? How about Wolf O'donnel and Leon Prowalski? I haven't met them personally but I know they are trouble to the team. Here's the plan...

LATER THAT NIGHT

Two dark figures infiltrate the carosso space station. First, they sneak into the quarters of Wolf O'donnel. There second crime of passion is committed. Next, they head for the room of Leon Prowalski. A third act is committed.

NEXT MORNING AT THE CARROSSO SPACE STATION

Leon: What is the meaning of this!!

Wolf: (in a girlish scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Leon help meeeee!

Leon: Quit yelling, you wont believe this, but someone stuck a Holy Bible under my arm and... What happenned to you?

Wolf: I dont know! Just get it off!!

An enormous plastic cone was wrapped around Wolf's neck. (Ya know the big things on dogs after surgery). He was almost teary-eyed and his pride was abosutely crushed.

Leon: Yes sir! But hold on. I'm going to go get a camera. Muahahaha!

Wolf: Come back here!! I'm going to find out who did this, and when I do. I will have my REVENGE!!


	8. A Shift in Loyalty, A Sea of Lies

Chapter 8

A Shift in Loyalty, A Sea of Lies

Leon had grabbed the camera, it was devastating to Wolf. He tried to chase him but he couldn't fit through the door. He was miserable.

Wolf: Please don't do this!

Leon: Muahaha! I must!

Kachink! The photo was taken. Wolf was absolutely livid. "Delete that photo now!" "Ok, fine. (hehe, this is goin' on ebay.)"

Wolf: Grrrrrr. Get this thing off of me!

Leon: Hehehe... Alright.

Wolf: I want to know who did this! I smell a rat!

Leon: Really? I smell a fox.

Wolf: Is that so? Well then, let's find out if your right. I'll radio in and see if I can't get some answers.

Wolf radioed in to the great fox trying to find some answers, but not giving away too much information. He didn't want to lose his pride anymore than he had too. Falco was in the bridge when the message came in.

Wolf: So. I see the bird is here.

Falco: -hehe- Whar do you want?

Wolf: Someone broke into carosso space sation and I had a suspicion that it was Fox.

Falco: Well, I don't know. That might be a good guess but I wasn't around at the time. You need to look for evidence. I'll call ya' back later.

Wolf: FINE!

Falco was about to stir up more trouble when he realized something. He was a mature adult. He didn't play these childish games. Time to nail Roka.

Falco: Hey Fox! Fox?

Fox: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Falco: Sheesh. I just wanted to say something.

Fox: AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?

Falco: Well, I think that Slippy was framed. I mean, come on! He is your closest friend. He wouldn't do that to you would he?

Fox: Ya know, maybe you're right, maybe your're right...hmmm... ROOOOOKAAAAAAAA!

Falco: That little brat, I'll find him.

Fox: Slippy, you're off the hook.

Slippy: Yay!

Peepy: Oh, good good morning genttlemen. You fellas are making quite a ruckus.

Fox: Where is Roka?!

Peppy: Oh, he flew the coop. That little varmint! (That was pretty funny, I had to let him get away.)

Fox: Then I'm goin after him!

Slippy: (Thininkg) -fox accused me what someone else did, I wont stand for it! I will scan the surveilance to see who really did it!-

As Fox got on his arwing to find Roka, Slippy began scanning the surveilance videos. When he studied the third camera, he found the criminals who did it. One was a tall bird and the other a Vulpine with a blue tail and gold rings on it. "Aha! So it was them! They are the ones who started all of this! I'll show em!" Slippy called Fox on the radio and told him who found out who did it. The enraged vulpine flew back to the Great Fox.

Slippy: See? Look at this surveilance video. I see a Vulpine in all dark clothing, but there it is! A blue tail and there's little gold rings on it! And there is a tall bird.

Fox: Impossible! I didn't think Krystal would do this to me. -sniff sniff- Krystal!! GET OVER HERE! I CAUGHT YOU RED-HANDED!

Look at this video, there's the blue tail with gold rings, that's a dead give-away.

Krystal: But its been a long time since I wore those, Please don't accuse me Fox. -wimper-

Fox: No! Not the puppy eyes! Okay... Well, then who was it? Roka doens't have a blue tail.

Slippy: I know, let's search his room.

Fox: What room?

Slippy: You mean he's been with us for five months and you didn't assign a room?! No wonder!

Falco:(walks up to the trio) He did say once that he cleaned out a big walk-in closet. Let's go check there.

Fox: Okay then... wait a minute! You were a part of this prank too you stupid jerk!

Falco: Uh-oh. PREEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW! and he was gone in a flash.

Fox: Will this never end? I guess we can go search his room.

Krystal, Fox, and Slippy went to the biggest walk-in closet they had and sure enough, it was Roka's room. They searched it and found blue spray paint, some jewelry and Slippy's calogne.

Fox: Wow, this guy is resoruceful.

Krystal: Hey! Those are my tail rings!

Slippy: Thats my calogne!

Fox: We are dealing with an enemy far greater than we imagined.

Slippy: What do we do now?

Fox: Simple, we need to think like criminals and get revenge on Roka and Falco.

MEANWHILE...

"Good afternoon gentlemen." "Greetings" "hey..."

Roka: It's time to get Fox for what he did to you.

Wolf: Agreed!

Leon: So you're a liar, a traitor, and a criminal mastermind. Good boy. (pats him on the head)

Wolf: It's time to get down to buisiness.

End of chapter 8.

The grand finale of this plot coming in chapter 9!


	9. Roka's Pain, Fox's Joy

Chapter 9

Roka's Pain, Fox's Joy

Fox, Krystal, and Slippy had made a team while Roka, Wolf, and Leon had their team. It was time for the final attack. May the best joker win!

Fox: Now then team, how can we get Roka back for his practical joke. We need to be clever with this one. Our enemy Roka is not any normal foe, we must not underestimate his fickle nature. Any suggestions?

Krystal: We could put a bucket of water on a door.

Fox: Awww, Come on! Thats the only ting you could think of?

Slippy: Why don't we put down-town Cincinatti grafitti all over Carosso space station?

Fox: You may have something there. But something a little easier.

Krystal: Lets look up practical jokes on the net!

Fox: fine... (a few minutes later) Gluing silverwear to a table? Runaway gifts? Prank calls? What is this crap? This is not working. Why can't we think of something good.

Slippy: Hmmmmm... You know I'm a mechanic right?

Fox: Yeah. I know

Slippy: The thing is, I know plumbing. Heres the plan...

MEANWHILE AT THE CAROSSO SPACE STATION

Leon: This is not working. We need something bigger. All of Wolf's ideas are useless. And you little fox, your ideas are way too elaborate, that could take days. Come on! Why can't we think of a plan? Wait, what is fox's weakness?

Roka: His girl?

Leon: Getting warmer.

Roka: His teddy bear?

Leon: He has a what?

Wolf: Well now, thats a new one on me.

Roka: I cant fake my death because I did that already.

Leon: Right, the military base incident that we heard about. I'm stuck.

Roka: The great fox has copper plumbing. What is unique about copper?

Wolf: It turns green?

Roka: NO! Copper is a strong conductor of electricity, get what I am saying? We can get revenge on Ro...Fox.

Wolf: Why did you stutter like that you little pup?

Leon: Well, you _are _criminal mastermind. Aha! So you did it!

Roka: Oppsie!! PREEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!! and he was gone in a flash.

Oh boy, I have started a war. What do I do know? Well, guess I'll fly bacj to base and suck up.

He heads back to base while Wolf is still screaming. "He was right there the whole time!"

Roka: (lands at the great fox) Hey guys, I'll fess up. It was me, do what you want.

Fox: Ha! this is another joke isn't it?

Roka: Well, Star Wolf might pull something on us.

Fox: You pranked them too? You have guts and nothing else.

Roka: Well, I guess we can make a final offensive.

Fox: Then I will avenge myself.

Roka; Uh-oh!

Slippy: What if I reverse the plumbing and blow away star wolf?

Fox: Dont worry about it. All we need now is to get the real mastermind, Roka.

Roka: Gasp!

The fox team decided to secretely join up with Wolf and Leon to get Roka. They decided on _Roka's _own decision. Electrify the copper plumbinf and fry him when taking a shower.

THE NEXT DAY

Roka was terrified, the prank he pulled could only lead to something worse. He stepped in the shower and decided what to do with his problem.

Wolf: Now!

Slippy activated the electrical mod on the pipes and sweet clean AC went soaring through the pipes. Then came a blood curdling scream...

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Leon had a camera at the ready as Roka stepped out of the shower. He through a twoel around himself and walked out the door. Being quite dry and a bit burnt. He had a very disgruntled look on his face as he walked tworad the room and Leon filmed the whole thing.

Roka:(cough up smoke) Cough!! That was a bit overdone don't you think?

The whole crew saw the deep fried vulpine with his sad expression and his smoking tail. It was a sight to behold.

Roka: Okay, I'll call a truce. And one more thing what happened to falco?

Fox: We got him good!

Falco: Get me out of this stupid broom closet!! (nobody could hear him)

Roka: So thats what happened? Oh...

Then the little vulpine passes out...

-End of this quite unusual chapter.


	10. The Experiment

Chapter 10

The Experiment

_...Glad that fiasco is over, well it was my fault anyway, hehehe._

Roka: Good morning Slippy!

Slippy: Oh, Hi Roka. You're up early aren't you?

Roka: Slippy, I have this great idea for a new invention!

Slippy: Does it invlove me?

Roka: No, I'm not going to poke you with needles. I just need your help constructing it.

Slippy: Ok, what is it?

Roka: A plan for a physical peformance enhancer.

Slippy: This sounds like a practical joke... a dirty one.

Roka: NO-NO-NO-NO! It is a device that can increase one's overall abilities. Look, this is the paperwork I have been working on. (pulls out some blueprints that are a little scratchy) The fuel cells we use to power the arwings generate electricity. The nervous system uses electric impulses and a fuel cell harnessed properly could increase its capabilities ten-fold.

Slippy: And if it doesn't work?

Roka: _It will be like taking a shower Slip..._

Slippy: Oh, yeah, ummmm... I get ya'.

That morning, Slippy and Roka began work on their experiment. They used a round steel plate contoured to the shape of Roka's chest and it had little little arms that held a fuel cell over the heart. The plate had variable resisitors and a small knob under the cell for adjusting power. Then from the resistors came the wiring ports that ran up and down his spine. A bunch of little wired needles were pushed into his back. "that felt great". Then came the time to activate it. The fuel cell was clamped on to Roka's chest and Slippy turned the knob ever so slightly. Roka got a weird look in his eye and he shakingly said "S-s-slippy, L-l-leave the r-r-room now... NOW!" Slippy ran out of his small tinkering room as Roka let out a blood curdling scream. It was heard throughout the whole of the Great Fox. The screaming eventually stopped and by this time the whole team ran to see what had happened.

Krystal: Slippy? What's going on?

Fox: What was that horrible scream?

Falco: And why at twelve-thirty? I was asleep.

Peppy: What is goin' on in there?

Slippy hesistantly opened the door and saw Roka on his knees breathing heavily and clenching his fists. He had a strange blue glow about him and his expression was that of a derranged serial killer. He was still in pain, only he was keeping his cool. He let out a yell and punched the floor. There was a huge dent after wards. And the ground shook.

Roka: Slippy? Guess what? It worked!

Slippy: (nervously) Is that so? ehehe...he...he.

Fox: What did you guys do? What is _that?!_

Roka: C'mon, you know what a fuel cell is dont you? I thought you were smarter than that Fox.

Krystal noticed that there was something different about Roka. She tried to enter his mind.

Krystal: What are you?!

Fox: Krys? What's the matter?

Krystal: It's Roka, his power is far greater than my own. I tried to enter his mind but he grabbed my very soul and put it back into my body.

Team: What!?

Roka: Sorry Krystal, I don't know hw that happened, it's so weird, my mind feels so different. I don't know what came over me.

Peppy: Come with me Roka, I want to give some tests to see what is goin' on in that head of yours.

Roka and Peppy along with the rest of the team went to the lab and tests were conducted on Roka. Peppy was astonished. He had never seen power like this before. It was greater than Andross himself. Roka was using eighty-five percent of his brain capacity. The record held by Andross was thirty. This was a dangerous power that he had tapped in to.

Peppy: Roka, I would advise that you should take that thing off, it could kill you at any minute!

Roka: (with big pathetic eyes?) What? Oh no! Hehehe, I know your every thought. You old fool! You can't trick me like that.

Krystal: Roka, will you please take off that device!

Roka: Funny!

Fox: Have some respect you punk!

Krystal: Roka, Please! Take that device off! Please! Stop!

Roka: So I'm a punk now?

Roka lifted his hand and Fox began to choke.

Peppy: Slippy! Do something!

Out of confusion and shock Slippy grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and smashed it on Roka's back, Roka turned to Slippy, eyes bleeding and hand opened, Slippy struck him again in the temple. Roka then got a confused look on his face.

Roka: Oh, Hi slippy! Wow, I don't feel so good, why is everything red? (splat)

Roka fell on the floor stone cold.

-the next day-

Krystal: Fox? Roka's mind has gone back to normal. But the things that went on I can't even describe. They have been burnt into my mind and these vision will never leave me. He had the power to take lives without lifting a finger, it was horrible!

Fox: Yeah, I know. -- Said Fox with an angered tone.

When Roka finally woke up he was his old self again. The cheerful little trouble-maker.

Peppy: What are you doin' up so early Roka?

Roka: How long was I out?

Peppy: A day.

Roka: Dang. So, was the experiment a success?

Peppy: Roka, when you tried that thing on you began to go into convulsions and and you passed out. (good he doesn't remeber)

Roka got a sad expression on his face.

Roka: I guess I can't seem to get anything right. Guess I'll think of something else.

Peppy: Yeah you'd better...

Roka shook his head a little out of tiredness and his head began to bleed.

Roka: Owww! What happened yesterday?

Peppy: Well, when you activated that invention of yours, like I said before you broke into convulsions and as you fell your head smashed into a table.

Roka: Wow, I think I'll give up on that project.

Peppy: It's for the best.

Peppy left Roka's room. A minute later Roka tried to get up. Walking was never so hard, not even with a cruch. He walked to the lounge and saw Krystal sitting on the couch. She was deep in thought.

Roka: Hi Krystal. You look troubled, what's the matter? I'm willing to listen.

Krystal: uhh, I guess you've been wandering what had happened yesterday.

Roka: Yeah, Peppy is a horrible liar. Hehe.

Krystal: Yesterday when you used that thing... You began to act strange. You weren't your old self, you were different. Uhhhhh. You tried to kill Fox.

Roka: What?! I did that? How? What was I doing? Is he okay?!

Krystal: He's fine, but he's in a bit of a bad mood.

Roka: So he's really sore with me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble.

Krystal: I know you didn't but you tried to hurt somebody, sometimes "sorry" doesn't cut it!

Even Krystal seemed pretty upset with Roka, but he couldn't figure out why he did those things and why he couldn't remember. He decided to walk to Fox's room and apologize.

Roka: Fox? Are you there?

Fox: What do you want?

Roka: Krystal says that I tried to hurt you yesterday. What happened?

Fox: You went all psycho and levitated me off the ground.

Roka: Huh?

Fox: You tried to kill me you brat, and then you act like you don't remember!

Roka: Fox listen! I don't know what happened! Please try to believe me!

Fox stood up from his desk and smacked Roka in the face... really hard. His head began to bleed again. By now his face and white under-shirt was covered in blood. Without raising his voice and with a tear in his eye, he simply apologized and walked away.

Roka: _I'm sorry. Well, now what do I do? I'm some kind of freak and everyone is against me. I wish Mike was here. That old black panther always knows what to say._

Roka avoided everybody all day. He kept himself hidden. Even thought it hurt to move he kept on his feet anyway. He was sitting in the hanger

struck by confusion and guilt when Fox walked in and found him. Fox noticed that his shirt was no longer white.

Fox: What? Your going to let that bleed all day?

Roka got a scared look on his face and took a few steps back.

Fox: I'm not going to hit you, I just wanted to talk. I over reacted earlier today and I wanted to apologize. I've been looking for you everywhere.

Roka didn't answer, he just drooped his tail and ears.

Fox: Look, I'm sorry OK? I didn't mean to hurt you I was just angry.

Roka: Oh no, it's not that. I... am, sorry for what happened yesterday. Whatever happened, I'm sorry and I wont let it happen again. I' not angry at you in any way. I just want your forgivness.

Fox: I forgive you. Now lets get you cleaned up! ou look terrible.

Roka: Not as bad as you. --he said with a little smile.

Roka was about to step in the shower but he said. "This thing ain't hot is it?" "No Roka. Hahaha!"

Roka cleaned up and Fox helped him get his head bandaged up. They went to the lounge together and the team was there discussing Roka's problem.

Krystal: You have no idea what he was capable of! That boy tried to kill Fox.

Falco: And how did he do that when he was ten feet away?

Krystal: That horrible invention of his made his mind far greater than any telepath. He had the ability to levitate, and for that matter, crush lives.

Slippy: I hold myslef partly responsible, I never should have agreed to build that P.P.E (Physical Performance Enhancer).

Peppy: Now that we know what that thing is capable of, it must be destroyed.

Falco: Yeah, lets throw away for good!

Fox and Roka walked in. The team gave him an unpleasent expression. Roka put his hands behind his backk and his ears drooped.

Fox: I had a good talk with Roka, there's nothing to worry about. What happened yesterday was an accient. I want you all to know that.

Team: Fine.

Slippy: Roka, I wanna apologize for hitting you yesterday.

Roka: For whatever reason, I forgive you.

Falco: And I want to apologize for stealing your CD's

Roka: What did you say? I thought you were too grown for childish pranks.

Falco: I lied! HAHAHA!

Roka: Come back here! Where are my precious Swing CD's!?

Falco: You'll have to find them.

Roka: I'm gonna smash you good! Yearrrrggghhh!

-End of Chapter 10


	11. The Discovery

Chapter 11

The Discovery

Roka: Peppy, I want to find out what _really _happenned last week. The team just want me to forget it but a can't.

Peppy: Sigh... I guess you will never be satisfied until you find the truth. Your invention did work Roka, but it worked _too _well.

Roka: What do you mean?

Peppy: Come to lab let me show you the results. (walks to lab) Look at this electroencephalograph, it has a view of a regular brain.

Roka: A What-de-do?

Peppy: It's called an EEG. It is a "brain scan". As you see here, there is normal function in this sample. You see how everything is slowing rocking back and forth??

Roka: Umm, Yeah.

Peppy: It is working at a steady pace, now here is the EEG of your brain when I tested you.

Roka: Wha...?

The EEG showed a brain moving back and forth at a phenominal speed, it was almost vibrating.

Roka: What is that?!

Peppy: Roka, that is you.

Roka: I don't understand, what was in my mind?

Peppy: Roka, the average person uses ten percent of thier cranial capacity, you were using eighty-five. Your mind had more strength than a well-trained cerinian. You were an artificial telopath. The interesting part is that your emotions were incredibly sensitive. When you were happy, it would be total euphoria, when angry... I'm not going to go into details.

Roka: So I was in fact, a monster?

Peppy: Roka, please understand that _you_ are not a monster, we love you very much. That PPE that you and Slippy invented is a monster.

Roka: Yay I'm loved!! Oh ummmm... So, Will I stay me if I leave that thing off?

Peppy: I would say so. Out of curiosity, I want to see what is goin' on in there right now after last week.

Roka: Probably nothing... (as he grabbed his bandage)

Peppy: What?

Roka: Slippy beat it ot of me with a fire extringuisher.

Peppy: Yehehe, I suppose so.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Peppy: I can't seem to find anything...

Roka: WHAT?!

Peppy: I can play my practical jokes too can't I? Well the good news is that your brain function seems normal, except for one thing. Your cranial capacity was increased by two percent, permanetly.

Roka: Is that a good thing?

Peppy: Well I would hope...

Falco: WOW! That was soooo boring! Why isn't Roka in black armor or something?

Roka: _'where'a a light saber when you need one'_

Peppy: Falco, why don't whe give _you _an EEG? (with a mad-scientist grin I might add)

Falco: AAAHHHHH!

Roka: Didn't know he could run that fast...


	12. The Sick Day

Chapter 12

The Sick Day

Roka: Good morning Krystal! Everyone is out today, they have to be working on something, ya know, missions and what not. What are you doing today.

Krystal: Uhhggg, I don't knooow.

Roka: Hmmm? You don't look too well. You look a little red for a blue. (puts hand on forhead) Wow, yer burning up!

Just then Krystal got a lillte woozy and passed out, her face on the dining table.

Roka: (spinning around in circles) OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!! I KILLED HER!! WHAT DO I DO?- WHAT DO I DO?- --WHAT DO I DO?- WHAT DO I DO?

Krystal: Unnnh, I'm tired... Keep in dooownnn.

Roka: OH! Good yor're alive!

Roka picks her up and takes her to her bedroom and sets her on her bed. He rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a towel and a bowl and filled it with cold water and camed back to her room and put the wet towel on her head.

Krystal: Ohhh, that feels good, thanks Roka.

Roka: No problem! Need anything else?

Krystal: Just stay here for a while, at least till I fall asleep.

Roka: Sure!

He stayed there alright, the little worry-wort stayed by her bae for five hours patiently waiting for her to get better. By this time Fox had retured from whatever it was eh was doing. He headed to Krystal's bedroom, It was late so he thought he'd check to see how he was doing. He saw Roka sitting in a chair keeping his eye on Krystal as she slept. He saw the towel and the water bowl and concluded that she had a fever. He didn't interrupt just yet, he was too shocked to see that Roka was a little gent, he'd never done something like this before. Fox smiled and went to the bridge to check his mail and other things. He came back some hours later and saw Roka sitting in that chair. Fox was astounded, how long had he been there? Has he even moved?

Fox: Hi Roka, what are you doing here? (a little non-chalant)

Roka: yawn... Oh hi Fox. Krystal has a fever, so I'm staying here to make sure she gets better.

Fox: _'How long has he been here? I wonder?" _ Hey Roka, do you know what time it is?

Roka: Not really, oh its eleven-thirty alreday? I should get some breakfast, I forgot. Hehe.

Fox: _"What? He's been sitting here since the morning? Thats means he was here for, whoa." _Hey Roka, it's eleven-thirty PM not AM.

Roka: Huh? Oh, ok then. 'plop!'

Little Roka falls out of the chair and land un-gracefully on the floor. Fox picks up the tired vulpine and takes him to his err, room. (Glorified closet remember?) He lays him on his bed, fast asleep. The next morning Krystal wakes feeling much better.

Krystal: Good morning dear!

Fox: 'Morning Krys!

Krystal: Hey, Roka is usually up by this time, where is he?

Fox: He's probably still in bed.

Krystal: Ok, I'll go check.

Krystal heads down the main hallway to Roka's room. She opens the door and finds his slender body sprawled all over the bed. It was quite funny to look at.

Krystal: Roka? Wake up. It's almost twelve.

PLOP! He falls out of bed and picks himself up.

Roka: OH! Good! You look much better, but Krystal, it's midnight, you should be in bed.

Krystal: What?

Roka: Fox said that it was eleven thirty just a few minutes ago. Hey! How did I get in my room?

Krystal smiled and put his arm around is neck, and have him a kiss on the cheeck.

Roka: (Blushing quite out of control) Hey! What was that for?!

Krystal: Oh nothing. _"Thank you Roka. wow, did he really stay by my bed for that long?" _ Come on, let's go eat breakfast.

Roka: At midnight?! SWEET!


	13. The Drug Bust

Chapter 13

The Drug Bust

Roka: Good morning all!

Falco: Make me breakfast!

Roka: Bossy aren't you? Fine, what'll it be?

Falco: Make me those pancakes you always make.

(five minutes later)

Team: YAAAYYYY!

Name: Roka Embers

Age: 16

Occupation: Team Housewife

_"Yup, thats pretty much how it is ever since I joined Star Fox, What else is new?"_

"Roka Embers, report to the bridge."

Roka: Well, this _is _new.

General Pepper: General Pepper here! Roka, I have a job for you and your're the only one crazy enough to do it.

Roka: Sir.

General Pepper: In the south corner of Corneria City there is a huge drug ring that need to be broken. We believe that the gang with the goods is located somewhere on Wards Corner Road, I believe that you can pull it off, besides, being team housewife doens't look good on your track record.

Roka: WHAAAAT?!

General Pepper out.

Roka: Why that good for nothin', low down, lying, hypocrite, son of a...

Fox: How about that Roka? You got yourself a mission.

Roka: Took' em long enough. See ya round Fox, guess I'll be on my way. Off to the hanger.

Roka hopped on his arwing and headed for the air base, from there he hopped on his recovered and repaired XR 200 and drove down towards the south corner (AKA the ghetto).

"Whoa, this looks even uglier than I remember. Now I need to find that trail of the goods."

Roka began searching for the hideout, he made his way to Wards Corner Road and got on all fours and tried to pick up a scent, this in turn drew attention to himself. He didn't care, he was doing his job.

Roka: Aha! there's the trail, smells like a shipload Rohypnol, and maybe some cocaine. Its hard to pick up, but if you _can _smell it, it leaves a nice trail. That secret training at the underground academy really paid off. (You will hear of this later)

Roka ended his search at some tall old building, it was decrepit and and the scent became much stronger. This place had to be it, but he had to lay low and perhaps fit in with the crowd as not to easily be noticed.

Roka: This will be too easy, all it takes to look high is a few bags of Sccittles. Hehehe. Now the head honcho.

Roka made his way upstairs through the old building, by now the smell of cocaine was almost painful. He tried to get info from some of the dalers but they all were smashed too and couldn't speak that well. He had to tread deeper in to the dangerous territory. He made his way to the top of the building and found two guards standing in front of an elegant looking door. The guards were big bull dogs.

Roka: (in a cool, laid back tone) I want to speak with your boss, so, you gonna let me in?

Guard 1: Not a chance you sarcastic little runt. Wearing a fancy gettup' like that doesn't mean any thing to us anyway.

Roka: Fine then, I'll make my way in.

Guard 2: Wait a minute, I remember you! You were that little ladies man who gave me trouble. I'm gonna beat you up good!

Roka: Is that so?

Roka opened a pocket in his black trench coat and pulled his 38. He meant buisiness.

Guard 1: Heheh, a blaster? Is that supposed to scare us or somethin? Funny.

The guard pulled a large blaster and pushed a button, a shield surrounded them.

Guard 2: This shield was stolen from the army. A little toy like that can penetrate this.

Bang!!

Roka fired his revolver and it pierced the shield. The blaster behind the shield shattered into pieces. He then calmly walked past the two shocked guards and made his way to the room of the drug lord. He pushed open the large doors and looked inside; sitting at a large desk was a racoon filing some paperwork, perhaps he was dealing with a big new drug scandal.

drug lord: What are you doing here? Get out!

Roka: I'm come for the drugs.

drug lord: You got money?

Roka: I have this! You see these wires running in the back of my neck?

(five minutes and a perefectly reheasred speech later)

drug lord: OK OK OK OK! I'll give! just don't do that! Please!

Roka: That's a good boy. Now you're under arrest.

The whole group of dealers in the building quickly rushed when they heard of the bomb threat out and were met by the police force which Roka had called in via his cell phone. The thirty or so armed drug dealers had quickly dropped their weapons and surrendered. General Pepper came with the police just so he could see how the Star Fox rookie handled the situation.

General Pepper: Good job you rascal. Please tell me, how did you get them to come so willingly?

Roka: I threatened to tell their mothers.

General Pepper: Hahaha. Good work, you will recieve a check. I will send it to the Great Fox.

Roka: Thank you sir.

To Roka's dismay, the news media showed up, he ran quickly to his bike and drove away. Little did he know that he had been nailed by the cameras. He thought he evaded the situation and drove towards Roxy's house. He walked up to the door and hit the doorbell, Roxy opened the door with an angry look on her face. "Hi Roxy!"

Roxy: Roka Embers! I haven't seen you in weeks! Why did you leave me like that! -sniff sniff- I thought you liked me, where did you go?

Roka looked at her big teary eyes and completely gave in.

Roka: Roxy, I didn't want to tell you this but I work with Star Fox, I have been a bit busy _"telling her I was busy seems like such a lie." _ I kept it a secret because I didn't want you to think of me as something different. You still like me don't you?

Roxy: You work with who?!

Roka: Oh boy... Roxy, I'm sorry for keeping this secret, I wasn't honest when I said I was a regluar person. Please forgive me. I just didn't want you to know that I was a member of the Star Fox team, I was afraid it would come between...

Roxy: Oh. I get it. You've been lying to me. Thats no big deal, you're a celebrity! Ha, now I bet you will be chasing after fangirls with their perfect bodies and oversized chests. I see how it is.

Roka: NO! I don't thik that at all I...

Bang! The door was slammed in his face. "Roxy please! Don't be this way!" His fragile little heart was broken, he gloomily hopped on his bike and drove away. Somehow he ended up on Center Street and saw Mike's Music shop. It was eight o'clock and strangely it was still open. Roka went ahead and went on in.

Mike: Hey little man, how's it goin? You don't look s'good. Talk to me. (Try to imagine an 1850's southern african american voice)

Roka: You know about how I work with Star Fox right? Well I know a girl and I finally decided to confess that I worked with them, but she was mad that I was lying to her about being just a normal person, I don't blame her.

Mike: Ya'Know? When I was younger I knew a girl. To make a story short she was mad and I was in the place that you's in now.

Roka: What did you do?

Mike: I sang her a sweet song a love, oldest trick in the book, but it works every time.

Roka: You're messin with me.

Mike: Why don't you git back in there and try it for ya'self?

Roka: -sigh- Oh boy.

Roka was about to step out the door but he turned and looked at Mike,

Roka: Mike, what ever did happen to her?

Mike: Well little man, fate took her from me long ago, but the good Lord gave me a son.

Roka: Who's that?

Mike: You.

Roka's eyes filled with tears and he ran out of the shop and drove away.

Mike: Did he really believe me about singin' to her? Ahahaha! Well I guess we'll find out.

Roka drove back to Roxy's house, nervous yet hopefull. Her dad was fast asleep but her light was on. He decided to try an old sweet song that charmed any girl. He looked up at her window.

Roka: Roxy, I'm sorry for lying to you, I was afraid. I'm sorry. ( here coms the singing part)

I cross my fingers, every time you kiss me good night

I cross my fingers, even though you are holding me tight

You say you love me, and I know that's a very good sign

Still I'll cross my fingers, 'till you're mine all mine.

Roxy ran downstairs and opened the door to see Roka, she ran out and higged him. Roka was amazed, it actually worked!

Roxy: Thank you Roka, for coming and apologizing.

Roka: I;m sorry Roxy, can we be friends again?

Roxy: All right, if we really have too. Why don't you come inside, it's late.

The little love birds walked inside and watched the TV. The new was on and the report of the big drug bust was all over the headlines.

_"A huge ring of drug dealers was arrested to day on wards corner road building number 618. The leader of the ring, Francis Cortesz said that a young red fox entered the building threatening to set off a bomb. He quickly surrendered and the 100 kilos of cocaine has been taken and used for evidence. A camera man was able to catch a glimpse of the hero behind all of this, but he has yet to be identified. The name of this young man has not been released by law enforcement."_

Roka saw himself on TV and looked a little worried, the camera man had shot him. Soon people would know who he was.

Roxy: Hey that's you! You were behind the drug bust?

Roka: Yes Roxy, I was. -sigh- I didn't want to be seen on camera, I don't need the publicity, and no I like you fine. I don't want any fagirls.

Roxy: You're so sweet.

Roka: Well, it's ten thirty, I need to get goin' see ya round.

Roxy: Ok Roka, goodbye!

Roka drove towards the carnerian air base so he could head back to the Great Fox, he deciced to call and let the team know about how he did.

Roka: Is this Fox? Hey Fox! I acomplished my mission! Cool huh?

Fox: Yeah, good job. Your're on speaker by the way.

Roka: Guess what? I have a girlfriend!!

Fox: took you long enough...

Falco: Roka has a girl? Hahaha, that's just puppy love.

Roka: At least I ain't in love with dogs.

Falco: Why godd for nothing little...grrrrrrrr.

Slippy: Good job Roka! So, how did you do it?

Roka: I blew myself up ofcourse!

Fox: You seriously mean to say that you had another bomb with you... I cant believe it.

Roka: It was a success so don't complain. I suppose I'll be home soon so see you guys later.

Team: See ya!

-ring ring-

Roka: What's this? The General? (answers phone)

Roka: Hello?

General Pepper: General Pepper here! Congratulations on you're success Roka. I have more work for you know.

Roka: What?!

General Pepper: A nark agent has procured some important information. Apparently, they were colegues who worked with that Francisco guy. The reason I am telling you this is because they are after you. We need to get them alive to bring them in for questioning.

Roka: How am I supposed to find them?

General Pepper: They are going to find you! You're a member of Star Fox, getting some publicity will be easy! Then they go after you and we can nab 'em! You will be the bait. Hahaha!

Roka: But I only do publicity stunts! I never do anything legit!

General Pepper out.

Roka: Crap, I even told Roxy that I wouldn't be trying to get the fangirls. This is gonna suck. How do you get publicity anyway other than a sweet practical joke? Wow I can't think, I needs a nap.

Roka hopped on his bike and drove to te beach at the edge of Corneria on the East side. At night everythig was very calm and peaceful. He plopped down on the sand and fell asleep. The next morning he woke up, shook off the sand and hopped on his bike. He didn't want the publicity, but if it was for General Pepper and his job he had no choice.

Roka: _"How I am I supposed to get some legit news publicity without killing the entire news cast? I gues I will just keep a level head and maybe a reporter will notice me or something."_

The flustered vulpine slammed the kick-starter on his bike and drove through town and stopped at the CFC. Roxy worked there so he would see if she was serving breakfast.

??: Table for one please.

waiter: Sure thing.

Roxy: Welcome to CFC my name is Roxy and I will be serving you, can I start you off with something to drink?

??: How about a kiss? (lowers sunglasses)

Roxy: Roka? What are you doing here?

Roka: I gotta eat ya' know.

Roxy: What's really going on?

Roka: Pepper wanted me to stay here a bit longer, apparently there a few stragglers left in this drug ring, but thats confidential OK?

Roxy: Sure thing.

Roka: And while I'm at it I would like the pancake breakfast. I'm in a hurry but I'll se ya round ok?

Roxy: Ok!

Roka ate his breakfast and rushed off, he didn't say goodbye to Roxy but he left a huge tip, 100 credits! (100 dollars maybe?) He headed back to the south side to see if he could get some information, the locals apparently knew a lot about what was going on, a good bribe could make them squeak.

Three hours and 1000 credits later, he found the info he needed. According to locals, this "Red River Gang" was hiding in one of the buildings on Madera Road, the worst part of the south side, where there was no law and that was the law. After looking for gang activity Roka came empty handed. Nobody even noticed him. It was strange, he drove to the better part of town and decided to take General Peppers advice and get a little media publicity, he shuddered at the thought.

-End of chapter 13


	14. Unexpected Appearence

Chapter 14

Unexpected Apperance

Roka drove back to the better part of town and decided to take General Pepper's advice, he shuddered the thought. He crashed at Fox's apartment at the complex and went to town the next morning, as he was pondering how to be recognized when a young lupine walked up to him.

??: Toby! Were have you been!? We were looking everywhere for you!

Roka looke up at the lupine, he was wearing black leather chaps and a black tank top, he was tall and slender and had a punk look to him.

Roka: Who's Toby? I'm Roka.

??: Hey kid, my name is Joseph Stanislav, I am the lead guitarist the the band "Iron Sleeve". I need your help, our basist, Toby Kartel, is missing. You look just like him, could you fill in for him? You look like you could play a bass.

Roka: I know a little, I'm bored out of my mind anyway.

Joseph: Thanks Roka, we have a small building rented out on center street, do you know where that is?

Roka: Ofcourse I do! I go to Mike's Music there all the time!

Joseph: Great! Then you can ride with me ya?

Roka: I'll take my bike.

Joseph: I've always wanted a bike, can I see yours? Lemme' go get my hover-car, be right back.

Joseph ran off and returned with a nice looking havercraft, Roka walked towars his bike and showed it to the confused lupine.

Joseph: What kind of bike is _that?_

Roka: This is an oil burner, perhaps the last of it's kind. It may be a low tech piece of junk by many standards, but this thing saved my life.

Joseph: That's actually kind of cool, is she fast?

Roka: Let's find out.

He slammed the kick-starter and took off, Joseph caught up and looked at it. It was almost as fast as any modern vehicle, and it could easily keep up with traffic. The two arrived at the small building, it was a one room and had music equipment of sorts. Roka walked in and met the other members of the band. There was the drummer, a muscular hyena. And there was the lead singer, a female lupine who apparently had a crush on Joseph.

Jospeh: Hey guys!

??: Ah, so you found Toby, since when did he wear a tranchcoat?

Joseph: I'm sorry guys, this isn't Toby, this kid promised to help us out though. Roka, this is Edward our drummer, and this is Anna the lead singer.

Roka: Hello.

Edward: Hey Roka, good to meet you. We have been rehearsing for the concert tonight, think you can learn to play base in the time span of five hours? The thing is Toby disappeared, probably with his girl.

Roka: I can pull it off.

The band practiced all day, by seven o'clock, Roka had learned to play the bass quite well. He was ready. Roka, Joseph, Edward, and Anna hopped in Joseph's car and they drove to an upscale nightclub in the city.

Joseph: Remember, you're Toby Estwind, you aren't Roka.

Roka: Got it.

The Iron Sleeve began to play at the Blue Moon, Roka was trying hard to be the shy Toby the bassist and not his audacious little self, but he pulled it off quite well. By the end of the concert, the crowd wanted an encore, so Iron Sleeve played a hardcore motorist classic:

The machine of a dream, such a clean machine.  
With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam.  
When I'm holding your wheel,  
All I hear is your gear,  
When my hands on your grease gun,  
Oh it's like a disease son,

I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile,  
Get a grip on my boy racer rollbar,  
Such a thrill when your radias squeal.

Told my girl I just had to forget her,  
Rather buy me a new carburettor,  
So she made tracks sayin' this is the end now,  
Cars don't talk back they're just four wheeled friends now,

When I'm holding your wheel,  
All I hear is your gear,  
When I'm cruisin' in overdrive,  
Don't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive,

I'm in love with my car, gotta feel for my automobile,  
I'm in love with my car, string back gloves in my automobile!

The crowd in the night club went wild. Little did anyone know that Toby Estwind was replaced by little Roka. And _he _didn't know that some was watching him. Someone that knew who he really was, and what he had done. This mysterious person left the night club and called for backup.

After the show Iron Sleeve decided to go to some restaurant in the city. They had to run from some poparazzis and hopped in the car and took off. Thay found a joint called Shooter's Sports Grill. The group had themselves a good meal and Roka payed for the whole thing.

Joseph: Wow kid, yer loaded. What kind of allowance do you get?

Edward: Yeah man, are your parents rich or somethin?

Roka: Ain't got any parents.

Edward: Sorry, I didn't mean...

Roka: It's ok Ed, you didn't know.

Anna: Thanks for all of your help. -said the gray lupine with a cheerful smile.

Roka: No problem, payin' for dinner was nothing at all. I make good enough money.

Joseph: Dang kid, where do you work?

The little vulpine decided that this was the perfect oportunity to get the publicity needed. He shuddered the thought though, the media lime-light was not his fort'e.

Roka: I get paid by the Cornerian Government.

Band: What?!

Joseph: Wait a second, your name is Roka right?

Roka: You know it!

Edward: Oh my gosh, are you that one kid from Star Fox?!

Roka: Ummmm... Is it that important?

Josheph: No way! It's Roka Embers from star fox! I didn't think it was you!

Roka: Oh Boy...

Joseph spoke a little too loudly not to be heard. Soon everybody in the Sports Grill had their eyes on him. The crowd looked hungry for a celebrity.

Roka: Ummmmm. Surprise surprise! Can we please go back to the car guys?

By this time everyone stood up and wanted to see the little celebrity, even the manager come out to see him. Roka got up on the table and jumped over the group of people. They thought this was a display of acrobatics and clapped.

Roka: Got a mission to attend to... See everybody later!

The poor little vulpine took off through the door and into the city streets, he had the publicity the general mentioned, but was it worth it? He ran through alleyways and looked for center street. After running fo an hour he finally found it. It was pretty late and it began to rain. Roka walked up the the small building and found his bike in a small alley. He slammed the kickstarter and the engine roared to life. As he was pulling out he saw a dark figure standing in front of him. He was only ten feet away, the figure pulled out a blaster and fired at Roka, he quickly dropped to the ground barely getting skimmed in the left shoulder, he pulled the 38. out of his trenchcoat and fired apon the figure, the resound boom could be heard as he fell to the ground. Roka walked up to the figure and identified him and he saw that his injury was not life threatning. The racoon looked at him with malice in his eyes.

raccoon: Curse you! You're the one that pu my brother behind bars. I will kill you!

Roka: Look here senior', you ain't in any position to talkin' like that. You know what I'm gonna' do? I'm going to tkae you to the hospital, _then_ I will put _you _behind bars!

raccoon: I would rather die! Bang!

The bitter drug dealer shot himself in the head, Roka stood there looking apon the waste of life.

Roka: Look here pal, when I die, I'm gonna' die with my boots on.

He drove away as the police came up, they found the body and took note of it. Roka had one thing left to do, he had to find the grug dealers followers and the goods, then this ordeal would be over. As he was driving, a group of five or so figures walked on to the street, it looked like it didn't take long. Roka drove into an alley and shut off his bike, he put a new round in his revolver and spun the cylinder he hid behind a large steel dumptser, he was ready for action.

??: Come out from there you! We know you killed Rodriguez, we will avenge his death!

The small gang began to fire apon Roka, streams of plasma were pounding into the dumpster, Roka returned fire nailing two of them in the stomach, they could be heard gargling as blood was dripping from their mouths. Roka empitied the cylinder taking out all but one of the gang members, the last one was in fear, through the moonlight you could see the fear in his eyes. For his grand final'e Roka slid out the trapper and aimed at the last gangster. The hulking handgun striking even more fear into him.

Roka: I'll spare your life if you are willing to answer some questions. Will you be compliant?

The last member lifted a shaking hand and fired apon Roka, he could see a red glow in his shoulder, this wasn't a scrape, it was a clean hit. As he fell to the ground he fired the enormous single-shot nailing him right in the head. Blood flew everywhere as his head nearly exploded and the rain washed it down the streets. Roka was bleeding badly too. His shoulder had a burning pain that wouldn't go away. He grabbed his bike and drove back to the apartment, he found a medkit in Fox's bathroom and wrapped his shoulder. He couldn't go to any hospitals, if the media showed up there would be a chance of any survuving gang members finding him. He had to wait it out. He sat on a couch and pulled out a cellphone, he was able to contact Pepper through a receptionist.

Roka: Roka Embers here.

General Pepper: Hey! That's my line! So how did it go Roka?

Roka: Sir, in a few minutes you may be contacted by police. There were remaining gang members and they did find me as you said. I was fired apon but I was able to take them down; unfortunately, I wasn't able to get any information.

General Pepper: At least we have the man we want, if the rest of the gang members are all dead, we shouldn't have any more problems.

Roka: Cough!! T-t-thank you sir. I-i-i S-s-suppose I can head back to Star Fox soon right?

General Pepper: You don't sound too good son. Was this mission I made for you too rough? You aren't injured are you?

Roka: No sir I'm fine.

General Pepper: Well then, I guess you have proved yourself worthy as a member of Star Fox and an employe to me, you have passed the test.

Roka: Thank you sir, Roka Embers out.

General Pepper: Stop stealing my lines!

Roka: Farewell.

Roka hung up and crashed on the couch. His injury didn't seem life threatning, but man did it burn. He eventually fell asleep. Next morning he was awakened by a ring of his cell phone. It was Falco.

Roka: Hello?

Falco: Where have you been? I thought you would have been here two days ago. I'm hungry.

Roka: Quit complainin'! I'l be home shortly, I had a little mor work to do. And for your information pal I have been shot so I'm not feeling too well! Have some patience, geez!

Falco: You were what?!

-Clunk!-

Roka closed his cell phone and grabbed his damaged trench coat. He was angry that it had a hole in it. He walked outside and started his trusty dirt bike. Countless time he had driven this thing, it was a reliable piece of equipment. He drove to the air base, hopped in his arwing and flew to the Great Fox, hoping to get some R&R.


	15. My Old Kentucky Home

Chapter 15

My Old Kentucky Home

Roka was about tp leave the apartment when he heard a sharp knocking at the door. He could sense the malice coming from behind that lock. He unlocked the door, got behind the hinges and opened it. A stream of plasma from a blaster flew into the room. Roka came out from behind the door and put his polished and loaded trapper right in the assailants nose. The heavy octagon barrel gave him a nose bleed.

Roka: Pullin' a fast one ay?

??: You kill my father! Damn you!

Roka: His pride killed him not me!

??: What is that supposed to mean?

Roka: Your father would rather die than end up in the hands of the police force, so that's axactly what he did. I did shoot him, but _I _did not kill him.

In the end he shot himself. He died a bitter man.

??: My name is Carlos, I am the son of Rodriguez Alvarez. He was a powerful drug lord. It is because of him I ended up in this drug ring. I didn't want to, but I was anyway. He may have been a bad person but I still loved him as my father.

Roka: I'm sorry to hear that.

Carlos: Sorry? Ha! You kill most of my friends and put the rest in jail. You are not sorry.

Roka: I will let you live if you get lost!

Carlos: Is that a joke? You will just kill me too!

Bang!

Roka fire the huge single-shot near Carlos' head, but missing him deliberately. He was now in a state of fear.

Roka: I'm going to give you three seconds to give up. one...two...

Carlos: Ok! I give up!

Police showed up at the apartment complex. Someone had made a call because the sound if gunshots could be heard.

Roka: Get Lost.

Carlos looked at him with fear and respect. This child was a foe not to be reckoned with. He ran off into the complex looking for a way out but was eventually caught. Police came upstairs and found Roka holding the smoking gun.

Officer: Hands in the air!

Roka put his trapper on the floor and raised his hands. He was arrested. The police took him downtown. He was taken to the chief of police for questioning.

Police Chief: You better have a good explanation kid. Firing a gun in an apartment complex isn't exactly the best practical joke to play.

Roka: Roka Embers sir. A man by the name of Carlos Alvarez fired apon me. I returned fire, but I think he escaped.

Police Chief: Roka Embers? The kid from the Star Fox team? What were you doing in an apartment complex?

Roka: I was staying the night in the apartment of Fox McCloud. He let me use it while I was here.

Police Chief: So, you are the one who helped us apprehend all of those dealers. I'm sorry for troubling you. Men, release him.

Roka: Thank you sir. Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be taken back to the apartment.

Police Chief: As you wish.

Roka was escorted back to the apartment complex. By that time the place was covered in a familiar yellow tape. He stepped under the tape and grabbed some things, threw on his coat which had a nice big hole in it and a blood stain. He walked under the tape and walked up to his trusty XR 200. He rode back to the airbase, got in his arwing, and flew through the atmosphere and landed in the docking bay of the Great Fox. He entered the bridge, but it was empty, so he decided to head off to the commons room. Fox and Falco were playing a round of 9-ball.

Roka: Hey guys, I'm hoooooome!

Falco: Where have you been? I need a home cooked meal!

Roka: Knock it off Falco, My shoulder is burning like fire and I need some rest.

The two then actually took a good look at Roka, they had been busy playing pool and didn't really see the hole in his coat.

Fox: What happened to you? You look terrible. What kind of mission did General Pepper give you? Your ok, right?

Roka: Too many questions! First of all, I was in a pickle with some gang members, and one of those idiots shot a hole in my nice coat. This coat was expensive! Grrrr. And secondly, as you could have guessed, the General wanted to test my abilities, so he sent me after the Red River gang and to find their huge stash of powda'. And yes, I'm fine. It's not life threatning. Uhh, Fox?

Fox: Yeah?

Roka: You don't mind me staying in you apartment right?

Fox: Ofcourse not, I had it so I wouldn't have to deal with hotels and the popparazzis.

Roka: Well, there was a bit of a problem there too.

Fox: Oh boy, what happenned?

Roka: Uhhhhh... How do I say this? There was a bit of a gunfight and someone put plasma rounds through your TV. A guy tried to shoot me when I opened the door, but the police eventually got him and I made it out ok. Don't look at me that way Fox... It wasn't my fault, cut me some slack!

Fox: You let somebody destroy my flat screen TV?! I'm going to kill you!

Roka: Run away! Run away!

Fox: Get back here!

Roka: (running) Don't you even care that somebody shot me?!

Fox: -pant-pant-.. NO!!

Roka: AHHHHHH!!

Falco: Oh boy...

--

The next day...

Roka: Good morning all!

Fox, Krystal, Peppy, Slippy, and Falco: Good morning.

Roka: Wow, so he gang's all here eh?

Fox: Hey Roka, you got some mail.

Roka: Really? What about? Lemme see it?

Roka had three letters, one from General Pepper, one from some relatives, and the other was unmarked. He opened the check, then the unmarked one, it read:

_Hey kid, we hear that you took care of the Red River gang for us, and for that we are quite greatful. We also heard that Alvarez is dead, good work. You did us a big favor. We are in you debt, from now on you are under our protection, we will be your eyes and ears._

_-The Blue Creek Mafia_

Roka had an eerie feeling about this, but hey, they were on his side. He opened the next letter:

_Roka, _

_It's been too long! We haven't see you in almost two years. You need to come down to visit us. I hope you have been getting along alright with the path you chose. always remember courage, honesty, and self sacrifice with a smile._

_-Grampa._

Roka: Well lookie'here. A letter from the relatives. I haven't heard from them in along while.

Fox: You have relatives?

Roka: Well doesn't everybody? I know you have a few.

Fox: I guess your right. Whose it from?

Roka: Old man Embers, he wants me to come back down south for a while.

Falco: you mean a bunch of hicks?

Roka: That how I learned to cook moron, cooking was invented in the south! Looks like I'm takin' a trip to Calavaris County!!

_Oh I wish I were in the land of cotton..._

Krystal: I'm happy for you Roka.

Roka: Thanks, well I guess I need to get packin'.

Peppy: Think you can handly it?

Roka: Yeah, the blaster that guy had was a cheap one. It didn't too deep. By tomorrow it shoul be a lot better.

The excited little vulpine packed some clothes, amd his trusty sidearms. He gave the team a farewell and took a vacation to the south. The southern mountains were so beautiful. It would be great to visit his old home. He spent a lot of years in the south after his parents died. The arwing pierced the atmosphere and he was back in Cornerian territory. Roka set the coordinates on the map and guided him straight to Calavaris County: His home away from home. He landed his arwing righ in the the front yard of his grandparent's farm.

Grandpa Embers: What is this?! So youv'e gone and become a pilot, just like your daddy. It's good to see you again Roka.

Roka: Grandpa! Grandma! It's been too long!

Roka was so happy to see his grandparents again, he was no longer the hardened mercenary, he was a child again, his young innocence had returned, even if for only a little while. Grampa Embers guided his way into the big log cabin. Nothing had changed, everything was set in a traditional layout. It was a beautiful house, set right in a valley foreshadowed by an imposing mountain. It was picture perfect. As Roka entered the large living room, he saw his childhood friend and mentor, a stocky old cock with a black feathery tail sitting in a chair smoking a pipe. It was old Rooster Cogburn.

Rooster: It's been a long time boy. I've been waitin' fer ya'.

Roka: Good to see you.

Rooster: I need to speak to you after dinner, alone.

Roka knew what was coming, it was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life.

Grandma Embers: Come on boys, time for Grandma's special pot roast.

Grandpa Embers: Woman! You have been makin' that for years!

Roka: It still doens't get old.

Grandpa Embers: I still can't believe you are a pilot. Who do you work for?

Roka: General Pepper.

Rooster: You work for who?! Pepper? That grumpy old hound dog? I used to peel pataters with that son of a gun! Tell him I said Hi when you go back ok?

Roka: Sure.

The family sat down and had themselves a great big southern dinner. But not before saying grace. After dinner, Rooster took Roka outside and gave him a man-to-man talk.

Rooster: Boy, I been waitin' a long time to give you this, but your not quite ready yet. I'm gonna put you to work around here on the old farm. You're gonna cut corn and split logs, you're gonna work till think yer ready. I believe that after a good week or so, you'll be prepared.

Roka began work the next morning. His wound had healed up pretty quickly and he knew he could handle it. Old Rooster had him plow a field, the hard way. He strapped him to a plow and made him pull it while he directed it. Roka was on all fours all week pulling that plow. Ofter the thirty field had been tilled, it was time to plant the seeds. This took all day and the old bird made sure that Roka did it right. After nine days of plowing and seeding, it was time to split the lumber. Rooster didn't allow him to use a mechanical splitter, he had to do it with an iron splitting maul. The old sharpened blade was still ready for action after years of use. Rooster hauled in a truck-load of logs that need to be split for firewood. The young vulpine was swining that iron maul for two days straight. After that he had to stack each piece of wood into a nice firewood pile. Three days total it took to finish all the lumber work. It wasn't over yet. Rooster wanted Roka to take the final test before the orientation. He had to stomach a shot of moonshine. The old bird knew that all of the young men that he went through didn't survive the final test on the first try. He went into the tool shed and pulled out an old clay poy. It had a white body with a brown top. It was the ancient moonshine jar that had been passed down through the generations. It was filled with a clean pint and was accompanied by two shot glasses.

Rooster: Come with me Roka, before you take my orientaion, we must see if you can pass the final test. You have showed me strength and endurance, now you need the will, and a stomach of iron. Then you will get what's commin'.

Rooster led Roka to the small bar in his grandparents house. He put the old jar and the two shot glasses on the table.

Rooster: You sure you wanna do this?

Roka: I'm ready.

Rooster filled the two shot glasses. He drank the first and handed the second to Roka. He stared at the glass for five long minutes, the slowly picked it up and downed it. He grit his teeth and looked at Rooster, who had a grim smile on his face.

Rooster: Lets see how long you last, boy.

He filled both shot glasses and downed his second fill, this is the part where all of his "students" had failed. Roka wearily took the glass and drank it. His eyes watered but he stayed upright on the bar stool. He sat there for five mines looking into the eyes of his mentor. By the time ten minutes had past, Roka fell out of the bar stool.

Rooster: Hmmmm, (looks at his watch) Ten minutes and one second. He passed, just barely but he passed. On the first try too. He's no ordinary boy.

Roka was out cold, he finaly awoke the next morning with a bad headache. Rooster was still sitting on that same ar stool smiling.

Rooster: Not bad boy, you're the first one to pass. All the others had to try gain and again, but you made it. I'm mighty proud of you Roka. Now that you are awake, you get to fight me. This is the way of the south.

Rooster picked up Roka off of the floor in that bar and gave him a nice big hay-maker, Roka regained composure and returned the favor. Then rooster nailed him in the gut, Roka got up and gave him the same. It was a gentleman's fight. One hit at a time until the other colapses. After two long hours both of the warriors were getting weary. Both were panting and were all sweaty and blody.

Rooster: It ain't over yet you little runt. You still haven't beaten me!

Roka: You just wait old man.

Rooster nailed Roka in the nose, giving him a horribly dizzy spell, he fell to the ground.

Rooster: Looks like you ain't got what it takes boy.

Roka: What did you say?! Yahhhh!

The enraged vulpine picked himself up and pulled his right arm back and thrust in into the avian's face. He fell to the floor, finally he was out cold.

Roka: Huh,huh,huh,huh. I guess I do have what it takes you old bird.

Rooster: Help me up.

Roka pulled the old cock to his feet. Rooster looked him in the eye and held out his hand. Roka took it and gave it a firm shake.

Rooster: Well son, you did it. You have passed the orientation. You are a man. Now you must travel your own path, choose wisely.

Roka: I will.

The two fighters left the bar and went to the living room where his grandparents were patiently. The stocky old vulpine and vixen sttod up and loked at Roka.

Grandpa Embers: Tell me Rooster, did he make it?

Rooster: Yeah he did, but I think I let him off too easy. (giving the old fox a wink)

Grandma Embers: Your father was the only one to pass untill now. Rooster, you didn't tell him did you?

Rooster: I kept it a secret. Ahahaha! It was good to see you again Roka. Tell you friends the Rooster says. Ay.

Roka: You know it.

Roka hopped inot his Arwing and flew off into the sky. He was different now, perhaps a bit wiser. Roka made it home and greeted his friends. He told them about the big adventure he had. But there was one thing he wanted to do.

Roka: Where's Wold O'Donnel. I wanna' see him

Fox: Why?

Roka: I have a challenge for him. Get me the communications.

Wolf: Wolf O'Donnel, oh, it's the stupid little runt. What do you want?

Roka: I have a challenge for you Wolf, I want to see if you are a real man, or would that be too tough for you?

Wolf: I'll be right over. I wont lose to some kid!

Wolf flew his wolfen right into the docking bay. The Star Fox team was ready for blast him, but Roka told them to leave the situation to him and him alone.

Wolf: You were questioning my manhood, I don't take kindly to insults you little brat.

Roka: Come with me.

The two walked to the kitchen and they sat down at the table. Roka pulled out his clay jar and two shny shot glasses.

Roka: Think you can handle it boy?

Wolf: I've downed more beers than you could ever imagine. If you think that a runtt like you could beat me at drinkin', you have another thing comin!

Roka: Fair enough.

He poured the shiny clear lquid into the shot glasses. Roka took the first drink. He gave wolf a menacing smile that even made him uncomfortable. Wolf drank the moonshine and gabbed hs throat. The burn was terrible. Roka just sat there smiling. Wolf gave it his all to keep his composure. To his dismay, he filled the shot glassed again, but he was too proud to lose to some kid.

Roka: Cheers!

They tapped glasses and threw it down the hatch. By this timw the lupines throat was bleeding. Roka just tilted his head and smiled and he filled the shot glasses again.

Wolf: NO MORE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!

Fox: Hahaha, I guess he isn't a real man! What a wimp.

Roka: Fox, you're next.

Fox: Oh look! Its a message from General Pepper! Gotta go!

Roka: Wow, you are a lot tougher than I had anticipated. I congratulate you.

Wolf: COUGH!! Ahhh! Where did you get such a strong stomach?

Roka: I'm from the south, I was born with one.

Wolf looked up at Roka, teary-eyed and dizzy. He fell to the floor.

-End of Chapter 13


	16. The Mysterious Invitation

Chapter 16

The Mysterious Invitation

Authors note: I changed the name of the Vice Lords to Blue Creek Mafia. So don't be surprised, this fits better anyway.

Shortly after Wolf was defeated by Roka, he challenged Fox. Fox however saw what happened to Wolf and certainly didn't want to go up against this southern child. He still couldn't believe that he spent most of his life in the South. But, there were those southern attributes: he was old fashioned, an excellent shooter, and a champion drinker. Fox just never really noticed.

Roka: Hey Fox, wanna have a go at it? I have been waiting for days! C'mon, I thought you were tougher than the Wolf O'Donnel. I guess I will just tell him that you wimped out me, at least he had the guts to go against me.

Fox: Roka! What ever you did to Wolf I will NOT do the same. Stop bothering me.

Roka: Fine...

Slippy: Hey Roka, will you help me out?

Roka: Sure, whaddya' need?

Slippy: We need to do a scheduled maintainence on the arwings. You could learn a lot.

Roka: Alright, I will.

Slippy hopped down to the docking bay and Roka was following. They began to clean the fuel lines and intake, Roka handed Slippy a wrench and he made sure the bolts on the fuel line were nice and tight among other things. They had been at it for some time. Krystal walked into the docking bay with some nice cold lemonade for the boys. Slippy had almost finished when he dropped the wrench and in nailed Roka in the head, giving him a nose bleed and a massive headache.

Krytsal: Roka, oh my gosh, are you ok?

Almost as if it was on cue Krystal set dow the lemonade and ran up to the befuddled vulpine who gracefully fell in her arms. He looked up into her eyes, his eyes were big and glossy, and in a way overdone hick accent he said.

"It's all over now darlin'. It's been a long hard journey but I finally made it to the last round-up, as my dyin' wish, bury me on Boot Hill." (sticks tongue out and "dies")

Krystal thinking this was funny and cute so she decided to play along.

Krystal: Why did you leave me honey?!

Fox: Ahem...

Krystal turned around to see Fox, arms crossed and toes tapping. She blushed out of embarrassment and put her hands to her face. In doin so she dropped Roka on the floor. SMACK!

Roka: Owwww! That was mean...

Krystal: Sorry...

Fox: Cut the stupid games Roka, you were here to work so do it.

Roka: Alright, alright... Lemme' grab some ice first.

Fox: For what? a common noze bleed...

Roka: No, I got nailed in the head by a wrought iron wrench which _caused_ a nose bleed, it was a champion shot, not bad Slippy.

Slippy: I'm so sorry Roka.

Roka: It's ok, I think I need some Ice.

Slippy took the disoriented vulpine to the kitchen, opened up the freezer and pulled out a bag of ice.

--

Fox: Krystal dear.

Krystal: Yes Fox?

Fox: I need to ask you something. Why were talking in that ridiculous accent and why did you call someone years younger than you "honey"?

Krystal: (clearly blushing and embarrased) I'm sorry, after he got hurt I ran up to him, he fell into my arms and made that silly little last wish, I just wanted to play along.

Fox: I see. Now he has almost everybody pulled into his little games.

Krystal: Fox, it's no big deal. Why do you look so angry?

Fox: That little troublemaker is getting on my nerves, now he's corrupted you too!

Fox walked to the kitchen from the docking bay, as he walked past the cafeteria tables, he noticed a letter written in blue ink, it was adressed to Roka. Fox, being a bit nosy, read the letter and a cold chill ran down his spine, _"How did this happen? Is Roka involved in gangs now?" _ Fox decided not to scold Roka at that time, he decided to get some answers.

Fox: Slippy, can you leave the kitchen for a while, I need to talk with Roka.

Slippy: Ok, I'll go. ( walks away)

Roka: Ok Fox, I'm sorry for making Krystal do that little skit, I'm just a goofball I know, I guess its the way I am.

Fox: It's not that Roka, I need to talk to you about something serious.

Roka: What about?

Fox: How you got involved in gangs.

Roka: So you found my letter eh? Well, General Pepper wanted me to find a gang involved in a large drug ring. Apparently, the "Red River Gang" was the gange was involved with the sale of illegal drugs. Through a series of events I put an end to the gang by law enforcement or gunfights. I **think** that they all have been either apprehended or killed. Why do you want to know?

Fox: Roka, that letter you receieved was from the Blue Creek Mafia, do you know who they are?

Roka: Not really, all I know is that they are on my side.

Fox: Not many people know, but a long time ago they were one of the most powerful gangs in Corneria City, perhaps the whole planet. What they did as a gang remains a mystery because they were never caught red handed, in anything. Everything about them remains a mystery. I wish I knew more but that is all I had ever heard of them.

Roka: Cool, I'm a mob boss.

Fox: -rolls eyes- Take me seriously would ya'?

Roka: Alright.

Fox: Anyway, you probably want to be careful, this means that you have new friends, and enemies.

Roka: Got it. What happened here remains a secret ya'?

Falco: (walks into the kitchen) What's a secret?

Roka: I'm a mob boss. (with a straight face)

Falco: Funny... (walks away)

Roka: See Fox? If you tell the truth, they will never believe you, I learned it from the Bible.

Fox: I think you got that mixed up with lying.

Roka: Me and Slippy were working on those Arwings all day. I think I'll turn in for the night.

THE NEXT DAY

Roka: Yawn, my head hurts. Oh well, I always sacrifice my health for a good joke anyway... Better get dressed.

Roka walked out of his glorified closet and made his way through the main corridor to the bridge. He wanted to see if there was any messages or anything involving a job. There were no new messages or jobs. He quickly got bored so he hopped in Fox's big lazy chair and did an impersonation.

Roka: "Attention people of Corneria, I am Fox McCloud, and this ship, the Great Fox is my pride and joy, _and_ it is aproximately one third the size of my ego! Kneel before me insects!"

Fox: So that's what you think of me?

Roka: YAAAAA! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!

Fox: Hmhmhmh. I caught you red-handed you little pest.

Roka: Uh-oh.

Fox: Come here you rotten little...

General Pepper here! I have a message for Star Fox.

Fox and Roka quickly stopped the chase and snapped to attention.

General Papper: Hey boys, how ya doing?

Fox: Fine sir.

General Pepper: Good, there is a big gala being held tomorrow, the proceeds go to charity, would you be interested in coming?

Roka: A party? Sounds great!

Fox: I think that would be fine sir.

General Pepper: Great! I will send you the location on your computer.

Roka: I hope to see you soon Sir, I have an important message. But it must wait till tomorrow.

General Pepper out.

Fox: I will exact revenge later. Before that I need to go talk with the rest of the team members, we have a party to attend.

Roka: _"And I have a party to crash." _ Can I head on down early? I have some buisiness to deal with.

Fox: Well, ok. What kind of buisiness?

Roka: -wink- That's Classified.

Fox: Fine, see you later.

Roka entered the docking bay and got in his hand-me-down arwing. He pierced through Corneria's atmosphere flew throough the bright blue

sky and eventually landed back at the familiar Cornerian Air Base. He greeted some of the guards as he walked to his trusty old dirt bike. He pulled over the tarp and put a gallon of gas which he had stored along with the bike. He got on the nice cushioned seat and slammed the kick starter. The reliable oil-burner roared to life as he sped out of the base and towards Corneria City. A half hour later, he was back in the Capitol, the important thing was to first go shopping. He needed some of those dumb fancy clothes, but he decided to make the best of it. He drove to a major plaza and found an upscale tailor. He had a tux made to fit with the Star Fox logo. For added humourous enjoyment, he purchased a cane and a big top hat, along with a gold monicle. He looked like a gent. To the tailors surprise, he gave the old turtle cash to pay the bill, he said farewell and drove to an electronics shop in the plaza. He ordered the coolest flat-screen he could find and had it shipped to Fox's apartment. The next place he visited was a jewelry shop at the plaza. As he made his search he found what he was looking for. It was a beautiful silver chain with a rectangle cut sapphire. He asked the clerck about it. The tigress said to him:

"This necklace is over one hundred years old. There were only a few of these made and they are prized and sought after all over Corneria"

Roka: It is a fine piece... How much?

Clerck: Young man, if you really think you can afford this I'll tell you. I'll take four grand.

Roka: Deal.

The rather shocked clerck watched the young vulpine pull out a fat stack of cash. The paycheck the general gave him was a lot more than he expected to be payed. He gave the money to the clerck who was still twitching. "How did a boy that can't possibly be older than eighteen get this kind of money?!"

Roka: Thank you miss, I will be on my way.

The loaded little vulpine drove to Fox's apartment and foun the TV sitting in front of the door. He unlocked and gragged the TV inside. He picked up the old flat screen and set it on the floor. With all his might, he lifted the new one out of the box and placed t on the wall mount. It hid the burn holes in the wall quite nicely, it was a lot bigger than the old one. He put his tux on the couch and took a deep breath, now his mission was about to commence. It would be a hard task but he was a man now, he had to do it. He went downstairs and left the apartment complex. He grabbed his bike and drove to Roxy's house. This was not gonna be easy. He walked up the stairs to the porch and rang the doorbell. An old gray fox opened the door. He had a smile on his face and the smell of whiskey on his breath.

Roka: Hello Mr. Beryl, is Roxy home?

Mr.Beryl: -hiccup- sheeeee's upstaaaaiiirrrsss.

Roka: Oh dear, he's drunk again. Sir, you need to quit binge drinking. You might kill yourself.

Mr.Beryl: OOOOK! Come in son. -hiccup- I'll go take a nap. Mayyybe I shoouuuld quit.

Roka: Roxy! Come down here!

Roxy: (runs downsairs) Roka! Where did you go last time I saw you! You didn't even say goodbye! Well, the tip was nice anyway, thanks.

Roka: Turn around Roxy.

Roxy: Well, ok. (turns around)

Roka walked up behind and put the necklace around her. She looked down at the glowing blue gem and nearly fainted.

Roxy: Roka! You're so sweet! I love it! Hehehe! (thats a giggle if you didn't notice)

Roka was blushing and tried to leave. He was nervous, he didn't know what to say. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

Roxy: Oh no ya' don't! You aren't getting away this time!

She grabbed him by the tail and yanked him over to her, she put her arms around the neck and kissed him full on the mouth! Roka turned awfully red for an orange fox.

Roxy: How was that Roka? Roka? Helloooo!

Thud!

He fell on the floor, right eye twitching. He was parylized from the neck down.

Roxy: Oh dear, I don't think he was ready for that one. Come on Roka, pull yourself together.

Roka: Ehehehehe!

Roxy helped him to his feet, the brave little gunfighter was utterly shot down. He was still giggling as he stood there.

Roka: Wow... that was the best one of em' all! (regains composure) YEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAA! Ahahaha! Yeah!

He picked her up off her feet and kicked his heels. He had the strength of ten men. He was in a state of ridiculous euphoria.

Roka: -pant pant- Wow, how long was I out?

Roxy: Long enough. You can put me down now.

Roka: Oh uhhh, right. There was somthing I wanted to ask you. There is a big gala on the high rise complex tomorrow, have you heard of it? I would love it if you could come.

Roxy: I would love too, but tickets are probably a thousand credits, I could never afford something like that. Besides, that something for famous people, I don't even have any nice clothes.

Roka: I can pay for a ticket. It's no problem at all!

Roxy: I don't know, it's such a formal party. Besides, it's meant for beautiful people anyway.

Roka: I'd say that you fit in that category. Besides, I'm a member of Star Fox, getting you in would be no problem.

Roxy: Thats exactly what I mean! All of the famous people go there, famous people like you.

Roka: I did a pretty good of keeping myself hidden. I'm not that famous anyway. Please Roxy! I wan't you to come so bad! I can even find you a perfect dress, I know there's one out there. _"Time to unleash my secret weapon."_

Roka looked at her with the biggest blue puppy eyes he could muster up, and stuck out his lower lip just a little.

Roxy: Stop looking at me that way! Alright, I'll go.

Roka: Hoooray! I'll pick you up tomorrow!

Roka left Roxy's house kicking his heels all the way to his bike. He sped off through the city sttreets. He made it to Center Street hoping to see Mike, when an old lion walked out in front of him. Roka hit the brakes stopping only inches in front of him.

??: You must be Roka Embers, My name is Emedio de Luca. I am head of the Blue Creek. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Roka: -gasp- You are the leader? What do you want?

Emedio: I am getting on in years, I need someone to take my place, someone with a strong heart and a will of iron. You finished off more that half of the Red River. They are either dead or in jail. You put an end to their tirade, they were a thorn in our sides for years.

Roka: I'm no mob boss, I'm not a killer, I'm just a regular guy. I operate within the law.

Emedio: You may be law abiding, and you may have respect fot innocent life, but you are not normal. You have finished a war single-handedly, you are a killer Embers. My last few men will follow you loyally to the death. If you want to be law abiding, so will they. As for me, my time grows short. I know the hour of my death and for that I am blessed. Gentlemen, meet your new leader.

A group of ten men all in black suits walk out of an alley way and greet the young fox.

Roka: I don't know if I can do this Emedio, I work with Star Fox. I can't always be here.

Emedio: These men can take care of themselves, but when you are here, they will take your orders.

Roka: This is too strange, I...I...

"Look here son, our leader trusts you completely, and so do we. You finished off a gang that has killed our families and friends, you accomplished more than you think. We are greatly indebted to you."

Emedio: Coming out in the open like this was the last move I will ever make. They know I'm here.

Just then, a small group of gangsters came out of an alley from across the street, they fired apon Emedio. Roka pulled out his 38. and the rest of the team put the gangsters under heavy fire. The last of the Red River gang were finished. The ten or so gangsters had been gunned down. As for Roka's team, they all made it out fine. Emedio de Luca however was hit. His chest was bleeding and there was nothing he could do.

Emedio: Before I die, I want you to know one thing, the Blue Creek mafia was never caught because we never commited any crimes. We were an organization built for the sole purpose of bringing other gangs to justice, you are just like me Roka Embers. You want to end the rings of violence by force, not diplomacy. And now, I die with my boots on. This is a true honor. With my last breath, I give you my blessing, farewell.

Roka: Farewell Emedio de Luca.

The old lion breathed his last and died in Roka's arms. He seemed somehow peacefull, like his task had been accomplished. Roka looked up at the team that was so gracefully bestowed apon him.

Roka: It looks like we are going to bring this crime laiden part of town to justice boys!

Sir!

Roka and his team began the long task of nabbing the gangs of the South Corner. The Red Rever was finished, next was the Gentlemen 12. A small group of ex-cons that once served in the military. The Blue Creek mafia found their hideout rather quickly because of their fame as a small gang. They broke into the ratty old building on Madera Road all with blasters ,and firearm, in hand. They were completely surprised that there were some of the Blue Creek vigilantes left. They were bound and gagged and left on the streets with their stash of meth sitting right next to them. Roka opened his cell phone and played the role of wittness. He told the cops that the gang was mysteriously tied up and sitting in the streets. Law enforcement arrived and locked up the whole gang and retreived the drugs as evidence. The Blue Creek had taken out two gangs in one night. The secretive group went their way for the night. Roka went his way and drove back to the apartment. It was late, so he sat down on the couch, then he noticed something. The broken flat-screen was still in the living room, he got angry at it and threw it out the window, it hit the sidewalk below quite hard. He had a lot on his mind. Will have to lead a double-life as a merceary and a vigilante? Will the team find out? How will they react? It was a lot to think about. He threw his tired self into bed, awaiting the big party tomorrow.


	17. The Party

Chapter 17

The Party

Roka was sleeping on the couch in Fox's apartment. He was having a horrible nightmare:

_Fox: Be da bob it din do ba badda._

_Peppy: Bankuin bank, gingon guin bank._

_Falco: Gibol bi gabba._

_Slippy: Gip gibbip, gip gibbig._

Roka woke up with Krystal standing over him.

Roka: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Krystal: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.

Roka: I had a horrible nightmare! Eveything was 16-bit! And everybody was speaking in some horrible gibberish I couldn't understand!

Krystal: Oh my that must have been horrible.

Roka: It was.

Krystal: I came ahead of everybody else. I wanted to see how you were doing.

Roka: Thanks.

Krystal: Roka, there's something I want to ask you. Why is Fox's TV set lying on the sidewalk outside of the apartment three stories below?

Roka: I threw that piece of crap out the window, why?

Krystal: You are going to be in big trouble mister! Wait till Fox hears about this!

Roka: Don't worry about it, I bought him a new one.

Krystal looked over at the ridiculously large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. It looked that one model that recently came out to the public. They were worth about six thousand credits.

Krystal: Wow...

Roka: You may not know this, but earlier this week, someone tried to gun me down on this very apartment. The TV was caught in the crossfire and she didn't make it out alive. But don't tell Fox about the new one, that's a surprise ok?

Krystal: Ok. _"There's something wrong with him, I just noticed it. But it looks like he's holding a secret. Ever since he tried that P.P.E, he has a stronger mind and I can't read his thoughts, I hope nothing bad has happened."_

Roka: Krystal? Are you OK? You're looking at me strange. Is it because I'm so adorable?

Krystal: Roka! You conceited little thing you. Hehehe.

Roka: Lets make breakfast! I'm hungry!

Roka made his special pancakes that he always made for mad for the Star Fox team. He used simple ingredients, but he knew how to use them properly, his grandmother taught him the skill of eye-balling measurments without using a measuring cup. In five minutes, Roka had his pancakes on the ready. He brought them to the table where Krystal was impatiently waitng. She couldn't understand why, but whenever he cooked something she was so impatient to get it.

Krystal: Yum! I love these! Thank you so much Roka. (gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Roka: (blushing) Ay! What was _that _for?!

Krystal just smiled and laughed as he blushed.

After breakfast Roka urged Krystal to meet Roxy. He told her that he would pick her up.

Roka: I'll bring her here in a half an hour, you can try out the new set I installed. See ya later!

He ran downstairs and left the building. He pushed his bike to the large elevator type thing and landed on the real ground. The floating buildings bothered him. He slammd the starter and sped off th the south corner of Corneria City and stopped at Roxy's house. It was ten in the morning and she was awake already. Roka rand the doorbell and she rushed straight to it. She looked worried.

Roxy: I can't find any nice dresses for the big party tonight. I have nothing to wear!

Roka: Don't worry about, we can run to a tailor and have one made just for you, my treat!

Roxy: Thank you so much you foxy thing you. (kisses him on the cheek)

Roka: (holds up fist and blushed) Stop doing that!

Roxy: Hahaha! You are so cute when you blush like that!

Roka leads Roxy to the unusual looking transportation device which was his bike.

Roxy: This thing looks weird. I always see you riding this, it doesn't hover or fly. It looks unsafe.

Roka: Hop on the back! It'll be fine!

Roka popped the clutch in first causing him to pop a wheelie. Roxy screamed and held him titghtly around the waist, which was according to plan. He sped off to an upscale tailor somewhere in the city and led her inside. The old turtle looked at him with a surprised expression.

Tailor: Well loookie' here. The rich little youngin' has a girlfriend. Yehehehe!

He took her in the bcak room and made measurments. When she came out, she went from denim shorts and a pink t-shirt to a beautiful blue silk dress. She was wearing the emerald neclace that Roka gave her. He found himself staring and at a loss for words. He was parylized. The light gray vixen put him under some strange spell.

Roka: Umm. Uhhh. Errr.

Roxy: What's the matter? Oh no! Does this make me look _fat?_

Roka's gace was rather red. He was wearing a dumbfounded smile and smoke was coming out his ears.

Roka: Wow... So beautiful...

Tailor: Snap out of boy! Are you gonna ask her or what?

Roka: Oh! Right! Roxy, will you go the gala with me tonight?

Roxy: Ofcourse I will!

Tailor: Good job sonny! You faced your fears like a man!

He paid the rather large fee and the dress was put in a box. The little love birds left the store and the made there way to the apartment complex hundreds of feet above. After doing all the things necessary to get there, Roka took Roxy to the apartment where Krystal was watching the news.

Roka: High Krystal! I want you to meet my best girl Roxy.

She stood up off the couch and walked up to the young vixen.

Krystal: It's nice to meet you Roxy.

Roxy: Wow, it's really you. Krystal from Star Fox!

Roka: That's Krystal, my obnoxious best friend!

Krystal: Just because I read minds doesn't make me obnoxious you little twerp. Come here you!

She gives him a noogie and he yells "uncle!" Roxy found it so strange, she didn't seem like anything that she had thought before. She was a regular person, a friend.

Roka: Owie! I give! I take it back!

Krystal: That's better. Good boy. Now lets call Fox and see if he's coming. However, they didn't need to. They heard him cursing Roka outside. He was mourning the death of his baby. He lost his companion, his friend, his flat-screen. Even though he knew of her death, to see her lying on the ground like this was too much. He charged towards the third floor and came crashing into the apartment with fire in his eyes!

Fox: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU THREW MY BABY OUT THE WONDOW!! HOW COULD YOU?? I HATE YOU!!

Roka: Quit complainin' ya big baby! I got you a better one.

Fox: -Gasp!- It's wonderful!! I love you Roka!! (give him a bone shattering embrace)

Roka: Buaaaa! Cough! Cough! I'm dying!

Falco: Wow, get a load of that tube!

Peppy: That's the biggest TV I have ever seen.

Roxy: Oh my gosh, it the whole Star Fox team!

Falco: Who this Roka? A fangirl. (scarcastic like)

Roka: Cut it out feather-fag. She's my girl.

Falco: Oh, that's right. You ain't got any fangirls!

Peppy: _"Oh boy.He angered the king of one liners. Here it comes."_

Roka: Beats havin' a bunch of drooling fanboys.

Slippy: Ow, that's harsh.

Falco: Why you little... Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!

Roka: Burn baby burn! Muahaha!

--

Krystal: So how did you come to meet Roka Roxy?

Roxy: It's kind of cliche' really. One day I was being mugged.

Krystal: Oh my gosh.

Roxy: Anyway I saw a red vulpine using a cruch walk into the alley. He boldly confronted the mugger and the mugger hit him in the face, but he got right back up and pulled out a strange looking blaster that was as big as his arm. He scared off the mugger and he handed me my purse. They way he looked at me was so cute! He got all red and nervous. He then asked if I was hungry and he took me out to lunch. He even beat up my old boyfriend because he hit me.

Krystal: He did what? Nononono, not Roka. He's a hyper little practical joker. He would never do anything like that.

Roxy: Guys can a femimine side too. What? You don't believe me? Why are you laughing?

Krystal: I can't believe it. He has shown compassion before but I never knew that he was a little lady's man.

--

Fox was flipping channels on his new flat-screen. He loved the TV but not all of the dumb commercials. He couldn't find anything to watch.

_"Are you fat? Are you so fat that you can't fit through doors? Or maybe you would like to shed off a few pounds so you can go to a party and not look so fat and ugly in you dress. Then Supplement X is for you!!" -click-_

_"Big Billy here! Do you have stains in you carpet? Because if you can yell half as loud as I can then the stains will be scared right off your carpet!" -click-_

_"Who?! I SAY who? Will stand up and be SAVED!!" -click-_

_"The all new Super-Vac makes cleaning your house easy AND fun!" -click-_

Poor Fox along with the rest of the boys were getting sick of all the stupid comercials. As a last resort, Fox turned to CNN (Corneris News Network).

_"A shocking discovery has been made today as many street gangs have literaly been over to law enforcement bound and gagged. With each gang apprehended, an anonymous caller informed the police of the gangs capture, and arrest a not was found pinned to one of the gang members saying 'compliments of the Blue Creek Mafia'. Apparently, a small group of vigilantes has been ending crime in Corneria City..."_

Fox had a strange suspicion. He remembered the letter, and gave a look at Roka that made him uncomfortable. He left the couch and walked to the dining room where Roxy and Krystal were having a "girl talk".

Fox: (Whispering) Hey Krystal, I need you to do me a favor. I have a strange suspicion that Roka in involved gangs. Can you look into his mind?

Krystal: (Whispering) I will try, I can tell that he is hiding something, but ever since the experiment he has been able to keep me out of his thoughts. His mind is stronger than it used to be.

Roxy: What's going on?

Fox: Nothing, don't worry yourself about it.

All three of them entered the living room where Slippy, Peppy, Falco, and Roka were sitting on the couch waching "The Comedy Hour" they had grown bored of the news.

Fox: Give it a shot Krystal.

Krystal peered into Roka's mind. He had let his defenses down (or so she thought,) but Roka could tell and decided to think of something horrible. He let her enter his mind. _"I can't believe that Fox was checkin' out babes on the internet. I'm gonna give him some massive blackmail. It is going to be too funny if Krystal finds out. I wonder If I should really nark on Fox though, even though he is my friend, his tirade of dirty internetting should come to an end."_

Krystal found herself in shock, was Fox really looking at dirty websites? She could feel a fury boiling inside her. She turned and slapped Fox in the face. The resound shockwave of a might smack could easily be heard. Roka looked ove the couch and quickly found himself in tears. It was the practical joke of a lifetime. He fell off the couch and was on the floor laughing.

Krystal: Roka! How could you?

Fox: Why did you hit me? (almost in tears)

Krystal: I'm so sorry Fox. (returns gaze to the hysterical little vulpine) I'm going to kill you! (drives her fist into his face)

Roka had just been plastered in the face but he was still laughing hysterically. Falco could tell what had happened, Krystal read his mind, he thought something horrible, and then she turned on Fox.

Falco: Hey Roka, what exactly did you think?

Roka: That's a secret.

Peppy: That boy really is too much.

Krystal: I can't believe you would trick me like that Roka.

Roka: (Still laughing, so imagine distorted speech) I knew you were reading my mind the whole time. The joke was on you! Ahahaha!

Roxy: ENOUGH! (Whole team looks at her mouths closed) What is going on?!

Krystal: I tried to read Roka's mind because he was hiding something. I'm sorry.

Roxy: Roka, for whatever it was you did, APOLOGIZE!

Roka: I'm sorry. _"wow, I didn't see that comin'. maybe I will behave a bit better around her."_

Roxy: (calmly) Thank you, you're forgiven.

Everybody on the team was surprised at her leadership ability and her overwhelming "voice of authority". She was a fifteen year-old girl, but seemed more intimidating that Wolf. From then on, nobody got on her bad side.

Later in the day, the gala begins.

The team and Roxy got in Fox's flying car and they flew over to the big donation-drive gala. They arrived at the big floating building and a valet parked the car. They entered when a guard gave Roxy grief.

guard: Young lady, do you have an ID?

Fox: She's with us.

guard: Yes sir.

Roka: Good goin' Fox!

They entered the big ball room. It had a dark polished wooden floor and the ceiling was shaped for exceptional accoustics. The place was full of the rich&famous. Roka noticed a lean and toned avian, it was really him!

Roka: Wow! It's Duck Norris! The Venom Ranger! (If you don't get _that _lame joke you deserve to die.)

Roka saw many other famous actors, rich beurocrats, politicians, and a few famous comedians. Many famous people there he recognized, and utterly disliked. He mostly like the actors who went against popular media: the hardcore patriots. He was able to strike up a conversation with some of the more southern-ish comedians. He then looked over at a fluffy white feline who he guessed was that one slutty actor, whoever.

Roka: It's so ridiculous how women sway thier hips, I mean, C'mon! I can do better than that! (grabs a wine glass and walks swaying his hips whilst seductively swinging his tail).

General Pepper: You are too much Roka. Hehehehe.

Roka: (Blushes a little) Oh! Hello sir!

General Pepper: Don't worry about it, tonight we are friends, not coleagues. Now tell me. What was that message you wanted to give me that was so important?

Roka: Rooster says "AY!"

General Pepper: WHAT!? You mean that grumpy old cock fighter with the stomach of a rock and fists of iron?! He's still alive?! How did you know him?

Roka: _"He's gonna pull out a gun and shoot me, I just know it." _Old man Cogburn is my friend and mentor...

General Pepper: What?... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! So that's where you got your strong will to live! (Get's low to his ear and whispers) So, did he put you through that ridiculous "orientation"?

Roka: (Also whispering) Yup, sure did.

General Pepper: (Big smile on his face) How did it go?

Roka: I passed.

General Pepper: I made it to the drinkin' part, but passed out, what happened after that?

Roka: I had to get in an all out brawl with him.

General Pepper: Did you win?

Roka: After two hours, I finally did.

General Pepper: (Throws arms in the air) I don't believe it! You actually beat that old bird at his own game. Well then, you have a reputation to uphold young man.

General Pepper actually stood at attention and saluted Roka, he returned a salute. Fox at least noticed that much. _"What did he do to make General Pepper pull a stunt like that? I wonder..."_

Roka liked parties, he wasn't a party animal. But, he was the life of the party without a doubt. The party was alright, but there was one thing bothering him. On the stage there musicians playing classical music, he did notice however, a piantst. He was an old turtle sporting a nice pair of black sunglasses. His expression was that of boredom. He walked next to the stage and spoke to the turtle.

Roka: Excuse me, what's your name?

??: Where are ya' son? I'm blind in one eye and I can't see out the other. Yehehehehe!

Roka: To your left.

??: Ahh, there we go. My name is Jack Maston.

Roka: Know any old songs?

Jack: I do.

Roka: Wanna' do a number together?

Jack: I have been playing this boring classical music for hours. I'd love to!

Roka wispered something in his ear and he stepped on the stage. The old timer plucked a few keys and found the ones he was looking for. Fox didn't even notice until an upbeat tune began playing on the piano, he looked over and saw Roka on the stage. A deep and imposing fear nestled down in his heart, to his experience, Roka was a horrible karoke singer. The team was at a night club once apon a time; Roka and Krystal sang "I've got you babe" They were both offtune and rather comedic to say the least. He was about to run after him but it was too late. The old pianist was pounding the keys and Roka began to sing a Rock'n'Roll number from ancient times:

You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain  
Too much love drives a man insane  
You broke my will, oh what a thrill  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire

I learned to love all of Hollywood money  
You came along and you moved me honey  
I changed my mind, looking fine  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire!

You kissed me baby, woo...it feels good  
Hold me baby, learn to let me love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine

I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm really nervous but it sure is fun  
Come on baby, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire

Well kiss me baby, woo-oooooo...it feels good  
Hold me baby  
I want to love you like a lover should  
Your fine, so kind  
I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine

I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb  
I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun  
Come on baby, you drive me crazy  
Goodness gracious great balls of fire!

I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...yeah...

Through the whole song, he noticed that everyone had their eyes on Roka. Even General Pepper was tapping his foot and the weird part was, he was actually doing pretty good. Was there something about the stage that made Roka different? Almost everybody gave a loud cheer, almost everybody. He gave a little bow and non-chalantly walked off the stage and sat at his table drinking a glass of water. Fox had to know what was going on.

Fox: Of all the stunts you pull, you have the audacity to steal the party that you were so graciously invited to?

Roka: The pianist was bored, so I did him a favor.

Fox was mad at Roka, he was chewing him up and spitting him out like cheap tobacco. He didn't notice an old man walking uo to them, he was being assisted my his wife, an old she-turtle. They walked up to them and Fox stopped chwing him out.

Jack: Tell me boy, I wan't to know your name. At least leave me with that memory.

Roka: My name is Roka Embers.

Jack: Good name, take good care of it. Who's this I feel, soft fur. Perhaps your father?

Fox: My name is Fox McCloud.

Jack: Your boy has a good singin' voice. You should give him some lessons, the send him back to me. We will become the next great music band of our time.

Roka: (Glitter in his eyes) Really?!

Fox: What?!

Jack: Yehehe, just kiddin'. I'm old, this will probably be my last performance, thanks to you Roka Embers, my career went out with a bang. You know the old saying, "Better to burn out thanto fade away." It was an honor.

Jack and his wife walked to a table talking about old times.

Roka: See Fox? I did him a favor and all you did was pick on me. (Gives him the puppy eyes)

Fox: Uggh, I'm sorry.

Roka: You're forgiven.

Fox walked over to Falco and the other team members where doing whatever, Krystal and Roxy seemed to be having a good time. He got up and was about to grab a bite to eat when someone called out his name. It was Edward DeLounge, some rich politician of sorts that was arrogant. He didn't like people taking away attention from him. He didn't like Star Fox and he especially hated Roka.

Edward: Roka Embers, youngest member of Star Fox, infamous audacious idiot.

Roka: Yup' thats me. (Eye-balls thw white French poodle and noticesthat he had one too many)

Edward: The little troublemaker, the butt of the joke, the failure.

Roka: Sure am... look here pal, if yer' trying to insult me then you're not going a very good..

Edward: The incpompetent fool, the son of man who left him behind in the dust!

Roka's black tipped ears perked up, he got out of his chair and gave him a stern look.

Edward: Oh. I'm sorry, did I touch something there?

Roka: Now you listen to me! My father died doing his job, he died with his boots on, like a man!

Edward: Hahahaha! He died alright, but his boots were burnt right off! Hahahahaha!

By now he had everybody's attention, General Pepper decided to intervene. He believed that Roka had handled himself pretty well so far, but from what he knew of his condition, Roka's will couldn't last forever.

General Pepper: Cut it out mutt! This kid has the fists of a southerner, you will regret pushing him too far.

Edward: OH? Is that a threat? He's nothing but some uneducated little runt. A dumb hick. Go back to the hills! Ahahahaha! Look at him, he's tearing up! He's no hero, he just a little coward! Ahhhhahahaha!

General Pepper: Your funeral, you had better shut your mouth.

Roka calmy walked up to the skinny poodle and looked him in the eye, "Someone oughta' belt you in the mouth! But it ain't gonna' be me... (turns his back and shrugs) _awww hell... _IT IS GONNA BE ME!!" He reared back and lunged forward, giving the snooty politician a haymaker that would have brought Rooster Cogburn to tears. He was sent flying a good ten feet or so, he lost a tooth from that one. General Pepper looked over at Fox and shrugged his shoulders. He gave a look as if to say "What? I didn't see anything."

General Pepper: Damn, what a shot...

Roka: I'm leaving...

Fox: Roka wait!

Roka began walking towards the big door at the end of the building, two emotions were maxed out in his heart: sadness and anger. If the third emotion, fear, was pressed into him, he could snap, General Pepper knew of this because Beltino had recreated the invention that Slippy and Roka made. It increased the ability of the mind and body, but it had side affects: if certain emotions ran too high, the host of the P.P.E could posibly lose control. Roka had been permantenly affected by his device; because of it, if his anger was maxed out, his physical strength would double, if sadness crept in, he would be in total darkness, and if fear entered his heart, he would run for hours to save himself. Now, if all three emotions wer at their peak, he would lose control of his mind.

As he was laying on the floor, Edward pulled out a blaster and charged it up. General Pepper caught him but he was too late, a green beam flew towards Roka. Before he knew what had happened, he saw a green light fly thorugh his right abdomen and he saw blood trickle down, he simply stopped walking and turned to Edward, fear had taken place in his heart, not the fear of death, but the anticipation of it. He looked at Edward with a piercing gaze the even blind could see. His pupils were gone, they were white, nothing but a blue hollow remained. He looked though as if he was dead. His right hand was on his abdomen and his left fist was clenched, the desire to kill was in him. An insatiable lust for blood was consuming his body, he slowly walked towards Edward who was in great fear now, the security had him and he tried to run.

Roxy: Roka! Roka! Please dont die!

She ran up to him and looked into his cold eyes, he came back to life, even if for a second.

Roka: I..I.. I'm sorry...

He ran out of the building, Falco and Fox began to chase after him.

Falco: Roka! Come back!

It was too late, his mind was in a blurr. He ran out of the building and looked for a way back to the ground, he found a high speen elevator and it rushed him back to the ground. He began to run. He ran for miles, bleeding and hurting. He ran to the only place he felt safe, he needed to see Mike. He kept running until he found Center Street, panting and wheezing. A still calmness pushed the strong emotions out of his body. "Oh good, I made it." He looked up at the starry night sky and colapsed.


	18. A Blow to Pride

Chapter 18

A Blow to Pride

_"Ugg... That was a weird dream, wait a minute... this place looks all to familiar. Hmmmm, it looks like a cheap hotel, has an uncomfortable bed, and the number above the door says 216. Yup, whatever happened, I in the same hospital room I have been in twice already...What a blow to my pride..."_

Roka sat up and looked around the room. Nobody was in here. He looked over at the end table and found some clothes and threw them on. It was a black tank top, blue jeans, and his patched trenchcoat he wore for his "disguize''. He noticed bandaged wrapping around his waist when he had put on his clothes. He had no idea where they came from, but he didn't really care. As he was about to leave the room, his cell phone rang. It was Constantini, the orange tiger who was a member of his team.

Constantini: Hey man, I heard you got popped pretty good last week by some snooty politician. I see you finally woke up. Well, on to buisiness, right now we have a hostage situation at the bank on North Main street. We have all da' boys here right now in hiding. How soon can you get here?

Roka: Sooner than you think. -click- Was I really out all week? I must have been popped pretty bad.

He ran out of the hospital, his wound was healing at a phenominal rate. By all means he should have been dead, but his brain was functioning rather fast and increasing his rate of recovery. He left the building and caught an air bus. He took the route which put him a quarter-mile from the bank. The rest of the way he ran, when he arrived at the big floating bank he noticed that the tiger was outside the yellow tape posing as a by-stander.

Roka: Hey hot stuff...

Constantini: Roka, glad you could make it. The rest of our team is finding a way into the bank as we speak, they are trying to enter from the rear where none of the action is.

Constantini's phone rang, his twin, Vance gave him the order to rush in. Roka and Constantini ran past the yellow tape sidearms in hand and they charged into the building. The three robbers had their attention on the two gunslingers threatining to kill their hostages. Roka made a feeble attempt to negotiate, only distracting them further. The didn't notice ten armed men climbing over the bank counters. The robbers heard the high pitched ringing of charged blasters behind them. The looked over and saw ten men in black suits aiming in.

robber: Ok man! We give! We give!

They dropped thier weapons and the police came rushing in cuffing them. To their surprise, the cops were pointing thier guns at Roka and his men.

officer: You are under arrest for work as a vigilante!

The whole crowd of people outside were cheering for the Blue Creek Mafia. There looked to be a threat of riot if they were arrested.The officer lowered his gun and the mafia ran out of the building into a large van parked behind the bank. They flew off, there next location was the hospital. Roka had to sneak back in without getting caught. He ran into the building looking for the safest possible route to his room. To his horror he saw Krystal with flowers walking towards the elevator. She stepped in and Roka took to the stairs. He was too late, Krystal had walked to room 216 on the third floor. She opened the door, shocked to see the bed empty, she went into the room. Roka snuck into room 217 which was fortunately empty, he put his ear on the wall and eavesdropped on Krystal.

Krystal: Hello? Fox? Roka is gone, I don't know where he is.

Fox: (on speaker) Well, maybe he went for a walk. Check the hallways, I'll be over as soon as I can.

Roka listened in and heard the door close. He opened the window and cwawled on the ledge and pulled himself over to room 216. To his delight, it was still slightly opened. He pulled it all the way open and entered his room, he closed the window, got undressed, neatly folded his clothes. He didn't need to worry about hidind his revolver, Constantini had an extra blaster waiting for him. His little adventure had been perfectly covered up, or so he thought...

Fox and Krystal entered 216 to find a young vulpine looking at the ceiling whit a dumb expression on his face.

Krystal: I swear he wasn't in here ten minutes ago. Roka?

Roka: I don't know where I been or what I done, but ya' know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Ehehehehe.

Fox: He seem to be here if I'm not mistaken. He definately back to his normal stupid self.

Roka: Hey! So, what kind of horrible junk food have you been eating while I wasn't here to take care of you?

Fox: (ears droop) -sigh- Fichinese takeout...

Roka: I thought as much, shame on you.

Krystal: _"What did you do to evade me so well Roka? What did you do?" _Well, I guess I went to the wrong room that's all.

Fox: I heard a group a vigilantes saved the day this morning at the bank. A group of ten or so men snuck into the bank and saved the hostages.

Fox and Krystal watched the news on the little tv in his room. Roka broke out into a cold sweat. The reporter was talking about the event as the replay of the incident took up the screen.To his fortune, Fox didn't feel any suspicion at the moment so he wasn't examining the tv like a scantron machine. His fortune didn't last, Fox noticed a small vulpine sporting a tattered coat and blue jeans. He didn't say anything to Roka, not while Krystal was here.

Krystal: Guess I'l be going, things to do.

Fox: Ok...Now tell me Roka, not to long ago you receieved a letter from this "Blue Creek Mafia" and now I hear reports of vigilantes delivering gangs to the polices. The most interesting part about this, is that you covered yourself up so well. I saw a little red furball in a tattered trenchcoat on the screen. It kind of looks like this one. (picks up coat). I'm dissapointed in you Roka. You shoot first, ask questions later.

Roka: That's a lie. I shoot, I don't ask questions. Dead people don't answer questions, in fact they don't do much of anything.

Fox: I can't believe you became a part of this gang of vigilantes.

Roka: The position was given to me.

Fox: What is that supposed to mean?

Roka: An old man named Emedio de Luca died in my arms a few weeks ago. He gave me position as leader. He was also a vigilante like myself. He wanted to end the crimes in this city, I felt like I had an obligation to finish his work. I was like it was my duty to clean this place out. Now I have been living a double life. A mercenery by day and a gang fighter by night. It's one stressful job.

Fox: You lied to the whole team. You could have asked us for help, but no, he had to go off on your little adventures and lie about everything you did to cover it up.

Roka: At least none of you were involved. I made it my best effort to do that much...

Fox: You may be helping the people of this city, but you are still breaking the law.

Roka: Have you even seen what I have seen? The world I live in _has _no law! The Blue Creek Mafia does most of its dirty-work in the south corner of this city. If you spen one night there without watching you back, someone will be chewing on it.

Fox: Why are you fighting so hard? This is such a thankless life.

Roka: I'm doing it for Roxy. She lives in that hell. Her mother left her, her father is a drunk! I want to make life a bit better for her! I don't need any money or thanks from anybody. Waking up every morning knowing that she is safe is thanks enough.

By now Roka was in tears. His double life began to unfold before Fox and the lies he used to keep things quiet were coming out. He made his big confession.

Roka: I didn't want you to get involved because I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Fox: It's a little too late to confess Roka. I respect the fact that you were willing to take a bullet for our sakes, but living a lie isn't right.

Roka: I'm sorry, I'll check out of the hospital and I will be on my way. I can cover the bill. I won't interfere with your life any more.

And with that he got dressed and left the hospital. Fox watched him part his own way. He was a threat to the well being of the team, maybe his absence would be a good thing.

Roka finally had himself prepared to leave. He had his bike, his revolver, and his bank account. He didn't even fly back up to the Great Fox, so his room was left untouched. He was still at the air base when he receieved a strange phone call:

??: Hello Roka Embers, I hear you are a mercenary for hire. I have a job for you.

Roka: Yeah?

??: Forgive my rude behavior, my name is Ralauc Ladone, I need you to do me a favor.

Roka: State your terms, I ain't got all day.

Ralauc: On an asteriod in the large belt near Fichina, there is a large ore mine. The reason why I need you is because I need personal protection, I own this mine and people are out to get me. Large companies have been coming after me because my shrewd buisiness tactics. When you arrive in the asteroid belt, I will be able to reach you via a communications system.

Roka: Ok, I accept. I will fly to the asteroid belt immediately. -click-

--

Ralauc: How was that Andrew?

Andrew: You did an excellent job my boy, you are my finest creation.


	19. The Trap

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Trap

Roka was about ready to leave when he received a call from Constantini.

Roka: Yeah?

Constantini: Hey Roka, we've got a lead on some thugs who broke into a sports memorabilia store. You gonna' join?

Roka: I can't, I have a job. Don't forget I am also a mercenary for hire.

Constantini: Leading a double life is hard, especially at your age, how do you do it?

Roka: Enough gallons espresso to cause heart failure.

Constantini: That sounds just like you, well then, have fun on your job! Farewell.

Roka: See ya'.

Roka decided to call Roxy, she must be worried sick. –ring-

Roxy: Hello?

Roka: Hey Roxy! I just wanted to let you know that I was alright; I have a job somewhere in an asteroid belt near Fichina.

Roxy: You're doing what?! You just got out of the hospital and now your going on little escapades?! I have been worried sick and all you do is try to get yourself killed! You are too much!

Roka: sorry… I will back in perhaps a week.

Roxy: Yeah, and when you do, you're gonna' get it!

Roka: Good bye. –click- Nyeehh, Tough love…

After all was said, Roka gassed up his hand-me-down arwing and blasted through the Cornerian atmosphere. He the high speed switch and took off too the asteroid belt. During his flight, someone was sending a message to his communicator, it was Wolf O'Donnell.

Wolf: Is that you Embers?

Roka: Yeah, it's me. Whaddya' want?

Wolf: I'm only going to tell you this once so listen up... Well… You have earned my respect as a man, tell anybody I said that and I'll kill you myself!

Roka: Awwww, how sweet.

Wolf: You impudent brat!

Roka: You ain't goin' soft on me are ya?

Wolf: Ahahaha, you're not like any member of Star Fox I have ever met. If you ever get bored with those losers, call me.

Roka: I got too many jobs already, I'm also a vigilante. I am team leader of the Blue Creek Mafia.

Wolf: You what?! Now I know you're nothing like any Star Fox member! You are nuts kid!

Roka: Ahahaha! See ya' round you big lug.

Wolf: You better sleep with one eye open kid. –click-

Some time had passed and Roka received the message he was waiting for:

Ralauc: Embers, this is Ralauc, can you hear me?

Roka: I hear ya.'

Ralauc: Excellent, I have set the coordinates on your map. Turn starboard thirty degrees and head straight forward.

Roka: Thanks.

He flew in that direction and read his 3D map. He eventually found a very large asteroid and could clearly see a force field surrounding. The faint blur glow indicated a weak force field that only served as an artificial atmosphere.

Roka: That's strange, for a high class outfit like this guy mentioned, you would think that there would be something a little more, I don't know… better?

He pierced through the force field and flew towards a large building system. The second strange thing he noticed was that it was run down and looked unstable. He landed about fifty meters from the complex and stepped out of his arwing. He looked at the old mine. This place hadn't been used in years.

Roka: What? Did I land on the wrong one or somethin'?

He then got an eerie feeling, something didn't feel right. All of a sudden he heard a small whistling noise and felt some needle-like thing pierce his neck, it then got dark. He woke up in some old storage room, the door was locked and the lighting was almost nonexistent. It was quite clear to him now that there was a big trap set just for him, he felt foolish and ashamed. Off into the distance, he could hear a familiar voice echoing. It sounded like the voice of Andrew Oikonny. Roka knew now that he was in real trouble. He looked around the room and found an old hacksaw. He took the blade and pried out one of his teeth, this was actually a small distress signal that he and Slippy had invented, he pushed a small button and made a message:

Roka: If anyone can hear me, I need help, I have been captured by Andrew Oikonny, please send help immediately!

The small device began to send a signal; the voice recording could only last ten seconds, but that was enough. He hid the device in the corner of the small room, about thirty seconds later, the door opened. Roka looked up and saw the malicious grin of Andrew Oikonny and next to him was a bleach white vulpine with red eyes, wearing a black coat just like the one Roka would wear.

Ralauc: Greetings Roka, I am Ralauc Ladone. I must say this coat complements my devilish good looks, wouldn't you agree?

Roka: I'm the only one that looks good in that kind of coat. You're ruining my style.

Ralauc: You little brat, yaaa!

He hit him in the face knocking him to the floor.

Andrew: I don't know how you survived our first encounter Embers, but, I always keep me promises. Farewell, my living weapon here will take good care of you. If you need me I will be in my office. Muahahaha!!

The door closed with Ralauc looking down at Roka. Roka tried to get up but Ralauc kicked him in the stomach knocking him flat on his back. From under his coat he pulled out a tire iron smashing the little vulpine's shins. Ralauc could only laugh as Roka lay on the dirty floor screaming in pain. Another blow was struck, then another and another. Soon some of his ribs were cracked and breathing itself was a painful torture.

Cornerian Atmosphere aboard the Great Fox:

Krystal: Fox? Oh good, you're home. Where is Roka?

Fox: He's gone.

Krystal: What?! He just got out of the hospital yesterday, why isn't he here?

Fox: Guess what? He has been lying to this whole time about business he needs to "take care of".

Krystal: What are you talking about? I don't understand.

Fox: Apparently, Roka has been leading a double life as a vigilante. He said he was leader of some small group called the "Blue Creek Mafia".

Krystal: So the gangs mysteriously being turned in, the criminals bound and gagged, and act heroic act at the bank… he had everything to do with that?!

Fox: Yes. His excuse for keeping it a secret was that he wanted nobody to get involved; he said "he was afraid for us". It's funny really; he told me some wild story about how the old leader died in his arms and gave him the position of team leader. I just think he was getting involved in gang activity.

Krystal: Why are you being so blind?! Roka was actually cleaning up a bad part of town, he even saved innocent live and the only thing you can see is the fact the he was keeping everything a secret? I can't believe you… I'm going to my room. I want you to find him and bring him back here.

Fox: Fine!

Fox walked to the bridge and sat in his chair, "Roka is a liar and she doesn't care" he thought. Suddenly a distress signal popped up on the communicator, Fox opened it up and heard Roka's voice: "If anyone can hear me, I need help, I have been captured by Andrew Oikonny, please send help immediately!"

Fox: Is this another little joke?

About a minute and a half later Slippy walked into the bridge.

Slippy: Geese fox didn't you notice the distress signal going off?

Fox: I guess I wasn't paying attention.

Slippy identified where the signal was coming and ran through the halls yelling "Roka is in trouble! We need to help him!"

Slippy had no problem being mad known to the rest of the team, everybody including Fox ran to the docking bay and flew out of the Great Fox flying towards the direction of the distress signal. They eventually arrived at the large old ore mine and found that Star Wolf had already arrived. They had just gotten out of their wolfens when Star Fox landed.

Falco: What's Star Wolf doing here?!

Wolf: Oh look, the Star Fox team has come to screw everything up.

Fox: Shut up O'Donnel! I don't feel like wasting time with you.

Leon: I presume you are responding to the distress signal as well, it wasn't my idea anyway; Wolf just had to come here. Pigma didn't even come because there was no money involved. Hahaha, what a little twit!

The two teams entered the old building complex and wade their way further and further into its forgotten halls. Soon they began to hear someone in the distance…

Ralauc: Well, this was a fun little time I had with you. It's strange really, you look at my master with such indignity, it's because of him I have such great power, and I must give some credit to you Embers! Your own ingenious creation gave me such insight, I think…

Roka: COUGH! COUGH! Oh, shut it with the gloat speeches… COUGH!

Ralauc: What? You don't like my speech? Hehehe…

Roka: Shut… the hell up… you fuzz-bag. Why don't you hurry up and poke me with a stick or somethin'. COUGH! Ahhhck!

Ralauc: Fine, I grant your wish…

The team followed the voice but the cringed at what they heard. "NO! NO! BUAHHHH COUGH!! " Hearing that made them all sick to their stomachs. They continued however, following the small tracker device and the sound of the voices

Andrew: Look whose back? So how was your playtime with Ralauc? Did you have fun?

Roka: P-p-please, no more.

Tears began to roll down; he had finally succumbed to the pain. It must half been a whole day or more and he couldn't take it any more.

Andrew: That's exactly what I have been waiting to hear for such a long time. I have finally done it! I have broken the iron will the "the great Roka Embers". AHAHAHAHA!! This is excellent! Oh, here Roka take this, it's the very device that made Ralauc what he is. Maybe you can save yourself, but then again, in your state you might lose your mind and end up killing all your little friends, speaking of which, I need to leave, TATA!

Oikonny ran through the building complex and entered a small ship and he flew himself to safety leaving Ralauc behind. The teams finally the strongest point of the signal, coming from behind a rusty old door Wolf was the first to enter, after about three seconds he walked out of the room, fell to his knees and vomited on the floor.

Fox: What happened?

Wolf: (tears coming out of his eye) No, this isn't fair for him!

Fox entered the dimly lit room and saw Roka; he had been pinned to the wall. Long iron spikes were driven through his two shoulders and his abdomen, there was blood all over the floor, and small bone fragments could be seen coming out of his legs. Krystal let out a blood curdling scream and everybody else was in total shock.

Roka: (wheezing) What's…the matter… do I really look that bad? AHAHAHA! Look at yourselves! You worthless lowlifes! You can even stand a little blood? I'm disappointed in you Leon! I thought you were the brutal monster! You don't look so tough now, AHAHAHAHA!! O'Donnell over there has gone so low as to vomit on the floor, you weak stomached coward, you're pathetic. And we have the Star Fox Team, the dumb mercenaries always doing what they are told like fools with blind faith. You all make me sick. AHAHAHAHA! This is absolutely hilarious! A bunch of mature adults like yourselves fretting so much, this is too much.

I-I-I'm sorry, please help me. Please don't leave me Fox; I don't know what to do.

Fox: Someone call for immediate medical attention NOW!

Roka: It's too late for that, there is only one thing you can do to save yourselves; Oikonny said this place could collapse any minute, and he place bombs in the weakest parts of the building. I was able to find out that he will try to resurrect Andross, so now you all can be ready for his next move. Fox do me one last favor.

Fox: (tears rolling down) What is it Roka?

Attach that device to me, Oikonny in his arrogance left it here as a mockery, I don't know how he stole it but he did. Go ahead and put it on.

Fox attached the P.P.E to Roka's bloody chest, it clamped on causing more blood to gush out. He turned the knob and Roka suddenly began to glow. His body was consumed with electrical power and his nervous system began to race at a phenomenal speed. His cranial capacity exceeded ninety percent. In the distance explosions could be heard and the sound of twisted metal was prevalent. Roka pulled out the iron spikes of his shoulders and then took a feeble step forward pulling the spike in his abdomen from the wall; he grabbed it and slid it out as if it was just a needle. He looked up at the shocked group standing before him.

Roka: Everybody get out of here immediately! And Fox, I want you to remember one thing, tell Rooster… I went out with my boots on.

Fox: (weeping) Y-y-yes, I-I-I will.

Roka put up his arms and with incredible telepathic power, he held up the collapsing building.

Roka: Hurry up, I ain't got all day!

Star Fox and Star Wolf ran through the complex, the sound of twisting iron consuming any other sound. They soon made it out alive. And right when the last one made it out the whole thing went to pieces. After it had collapsed Fax ran through the rubble searching frantically. Everyone stood there watching the distraught vulpine searching in vain for a fallen comrade.

"_Uggghh I don't feel so good. Ah well, so this is really the end? Things look kind of dark… I hope they made it out alive." _

End of Chapter 19


	20. My Last Thoughts

Chapter 20

My Last Thoughts

_"Uggh, I feel horrible. This is without a doubt the worst feeling I have ever had in my life. Nothing could possibly be worse' I don;t even know how I survived. Oh, I see, I landed in an air pocket. I do hope I was able to hold up long enough for my comrades to make it out ok. I might as well reminisce, if these are my last moments.. might as well go out with happy thoughts, nothin' better to do. Fox McCloud, team leader and hero of the Lylat system. Even after all that, I still think of you simply as my older brother. I hope you get married someday, you would make a great father. Krystal, my obnoxious best friend. You always had such a beautiful smile; whenever I needed to talk to someone trustworthy about a bad day, I would come to you. You were always willing to listen, even if it wasn't convenient. I wish I could pay you back for all the smiles you out on my face, too late now eh? Slippy, Slippy, Slippy, the ingenious little mechanic with a never dying innocence. You taught me many things, about machines, weapons and maybe a little about life too, I still think of you as a strong ally, even now in my last hour. Peppy Hare, a man of profound wisdom, you kept me on the right track. Thanks for sharing your knowledge with me. Falco Lombardi, my partner in crime, hehehe we have had our share of sugar highs and practical jokes. I hope you don;t forget all of my devilish ideas, thanks for the good times pal. Wolf O'Donnel, I think you'll turn around someday, you may be a bitter rival but I know you are my friend, guess I can't give you that rematch you always wanted. And Roxy Beryl, the only girl I ever knew. Something sparked between us when we first met, I was so nervous when I first laid my beady little eyes on you. How could I ever forget a girl so beautiful? I-I-I only wish I could at least say goodbye, I hope that someday you will forgive me. I don't expect you to; I have have betrayed you Roxy and I'm so sorry, I'm promised to stay by your side and I completely let you down._

_Im hopeless, it was by a stroke of luck I ended up on the Star Fox team, Fox took a look at my pathetic self and had pity on me. I hate being the subject of pity. I have always had a code set for myself, never be indebted to anybody, I even broke that. I owe so much to the team and all my friends. Big Mike will be dissapoitned with me, I have always had high moral standards set for myself and I broke them all. I don't expect forgiveness of anyone I don't deserve it, the Lord will forgive me but they never will. _

_NO! I can't give up! Why am I laying around here feeling sorry for myself? I am not going to die a sad excuse, I must find a way out of here. Gyaaa! I can't move, I can't even feel my legs... I must try to move..."_

Fox: Roka! Roka Roka! Please, where are you? Please don't die on me! Roka!

Wolf: He's Gone! Get a hold of yourself. (weeps) He's gone, another innocent taken by Oikonny.

Fox: I refuse to believe you! Roka would never let Oikonny kill him! He never would... Roka!

_"What? Is that Fox's voice I hear? Come on! Move! Why was I trapped inside such a puny body? If only... If only..."_

END.


End file.
